Ever Been in a Glass Box for Seventy Years? (The Femme Fatale)
by FemmeFataleAvenger
Summary: She's fast, she's stealthy, and she has the capability of killing anyone by raising her hand. She's doing the job of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, but no one knows who she is. Is she just a phantom of the past, or is she a potential threat to the world?
1. Chapter 1: Commence

Nick Fury narrowed his eye and slammed his fist down on the table where the folder was.

"Is there a specific reason why we're not onto her case any closer and why there is no update on her?" He barks, voice resonating through the whole room.

"Again, Fury. She's impossible. I've only seen her once and that was when I woke up from a nap. Do you think anyone can get her if Romanov can't?" Tony snaps, his dark circles down to his chin.

"I'm sure the Avengers can do better than this." Fury hisses.

"Sir, I've never even caught a single glimpse of her, never mind had a chance to move at this situation." Captain says, speaking up for the first time.

"I've seen no reading of her and from what Mr. Stark has described to me, she seems almost surreal and ghostly." Bruce adds.

"That's really the only explanation, sir." Natasha says.

"So you all are saying that she's a damn ghost? Not gonna cut it. She's been doing things that no one has ever done before; fighting crime like none of you have. None of us, not even the public has seen her in action, but we know she's there."

"How the hell do we know she's even here and not a hallucination?" Stark inquires, upset. "

If you were here at our last briefing, Tony, you would know that she wiped out the entire Circus of Crime when they had five different cities under hostage. Not to mention she killed Carnage the moment we were onto him after the his latest attack on Hawkeye." Hawkeye grunted in response, clearly unhappy.

"She's one heck of a bitch." Tony concedes.

"One that we could use in our team. Imagine the missions after recruitment! We could easily take down more questionable enemies with her ways."

"I certainly hope you're not questioning our abilities, Nick Fury." Thor says carefully, letting the words roll of off his tongue slowly.

"Not at all, my dear god." Fury says, chuckling a bit. "If I want it, then I must have it." He explains, a content look on his face.

A sudden siren and flashing red lights got the attention of the rest of them, as agents stormed the room with weapons in their hands and with Dr. Banner suddenly on the floor before he could react, knocked out cold.

"Banner!" Thor calls, in spite of all chaos.

Tony was soon in his suit, then on the ground, out cold like Dr. Banner. His suit shut off with him and Fury was on guard. Hawkeye fell to the floor unconscious and Thor followed seconds after. Agents began to fall, and within the time span of a short minute, Fury was left standing by himself. He suddenly felt arms on his shoulders and spun around, shooting whatever was behind him.

"If you want me, Mr. Fury, sir, then you must come get me." A voice said, light and airy.

"What do you want?" Fury asks, steel within his voice.

"I only want Captain Rogers." she says, giggling before her presence disappeared.

Dr. Banner stirred and coughed, looking around. "What happened?" He questions, looking at the fallen bodies around him. The beings got up in the order they fell unconscious, wondering what had just occurred.

"Check the security cameras now. Check all systems whether or not they were hacked. Check everything. NOW." Fury shouts.

"God damn it." Tony grumbles. "JARVIS!" he shouts, struggling inside the metal suit. The system kicked on and he was on his feet, and the suit flew away.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hawkeye questions, raising an eyebrow after everyone sat down again.

"Sir, we've double, triple checked all of our systems and there was no signs of hacking or damage done. All of our cameras cut off at 21:00, just five minutes before our security alarms were set off." an agent states, handing Fury reports.

"All of them?" Fury questions angrily. The agent nods and pauses as she gets something on her headset and runs off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just experienced who we identify as _The __Femme Fatale_."


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

"So we're doing what now?" Clint asks, looking around at his team.

"There are things we must carry out together before we can successfully capture The Femme Fatale, and they involve all of your coöperation." Director Fury emphasizes, staring at Tony.

"I'm offended," Tony huffs. He laughed and slouched in his chair. "No, I'm actually not. I'll coöperate."

"This involves a great deal of Captain Rogers', though. And we'll only go forward with it if he agrees." Director states, shifting his attention over to the man in the star-spangled suit.

"I'm willing to do anything." The man in question says.

"Then I have a plan."

"Finally. After six damn months." Tony grumbles, throwing his hands up.

"Captain, I do believe you are planning something evil." The voice sighs, surrounding Rogers.

"I don't understand, Fatale." He says, leaning back against the chair.

"I know you all plan to trap me tonight. I suppose I'll unveil myself tonight, hmm, soldier?"

"I guess so, Fatale." The Captain chuckles. There was soon a young girl next to him, maybe about 18. She was of Korean descent, the Captain figured, and was dressed in a skin-tight jumper that hugged every curve of her body. Rogers swallowed nervously and looked over at her smile.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Fatale." He murmurs, extending a hand towards her. She gripped his hand firmly, the smile never leaving her face.

"My pleasure, Captain Rogers." She placed her hands on her lap and soon a fire headed woman came over swiftly, handcuffing her and tying her to the chair she was sitting in. Fatale looked down at the specialized handcuffs, noticing how they wouldn't let her dissipate. They paralyzed her powers. "

Damn it," she mutters to herself. "So you caught me, Mr. Nick Fury, eh? I suppose you and your league of Avengers can finally have me." She looked at everyone dead in the eye as they stepped into the room, reading them carefully.

"It's been a wild chase, Miss Fatale. I hope you realize that."

"Oh I know. I thought, 'Why not? I have nothing to lose after being alone since what, World War I as they call it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh how things have changed, hmm? Now, will you let me off of these shackles and release me from my confines?" Fury looked at her carefully. "I won't do anything to hurt you all. You all have my word and I'm not one to let down anyone." Romanoff released her from the chair and she stood, sighing before raising an eyebrow at Fury. "What have you got in store for me, Mr. Fury?"

"A spot in the middle of the Avengers team. With the work that you've done, it would be a shame not to have you with us from hence forth."

"Mm, but will you be able to put up with me?" She chuckles, a sly smirk upon her lips.

"We've dealt with Tony's antics, and I'm sure he's far worse than you could ever be." Fury chuckles, though dead serious.

"Fuck you, Cyclops." Tony spits. Fatale turned and grinned at the man.

"It's nice to meet you, _Mr. Stark._" she greets, the name rolling off of her tongue smoother than velvet as she stuck her icy cold hand out. Tony closed his eyes and took in a breath before opening his eyes and returning the smile and the shake.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Fatale." He suddenly hissed, and everyone looked down to see Tony's hand blue and icy. Fatale chuckled and the hand was soon back to normal, then as red as a tomato (to which Tony squeaked), and back to normal before she let go. She stared into the Captain's eyes for a moment before turning back to Nick.

"Glad you've begun to acquaint yourself with the team. He deserved it. _Welcome_ to the team, Miss _Femme Fatale_. We've been awaiting your arrival." Nick Fury says, holding out his hand.

"_Oh_, you still trust me on a handshake after what I've done to Mr. Stark?" she questions, a hint of something in her voice.

"I trust my team, and you _are_ a part of my team, Miss Fatale." She returned the handshake with no tricks or problems. "Good luck."

"I do believe that you'll be needing all the luck you can get, since you have chosen to deal with me, Mr. Fury. And please, call me Lucy."

"Agent Romanoff, would you please show Miss Lucy to her new suite? It should be in between Captain Rogers' and Tony's."

"Why, of course." She turned to the new recruitment and smiled. Lucy returned the favor with just as much charm and charisma.

"Shall we, my dear?"

"Please lead the way, agent." The two seemed to strut out of the room when the recruitment disappeared.

"She's good." Tony mumbles.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Stark. I should be out sometime to become familiar with my team." a voice says, startling everyone including Loki and Fury. Dr. Banner just laughed and followed the two women, taking off his lab coat as he yawned.

"Now, Lucy, I must admit, it was a long and difficult road to get you here." Natasha says, a smile and amusement tinting her voice.

"It was an amusing one for myself, actually."

"You'll have to explain to me how you managed to escape Fury's efforts."

"I'll be more than happy to chat." Lucy says, glancing at Romanoff.

"You know, the rest of the team usually has a bonding session on Friday nights."

"Oh do they now? And all of them happen to put in the effort to participate?"

"They do, amusingly enough. Even Tony Stark has to relax somehow."

"I suppose that does make sense."

Soon they reached the room in the other building; it was a huge suite, boring and bland in contrast to say the Captain's or Stark's. A king-sized bed was in the back of the room, a vanity, a closet, a bathroom, all the essentials.

"We didn't get an interior designer in just yet, sinc-"

"It's wonderful. Thank you, agent. It means a lot even for me to get a suite, nevermind get an interior designer."

"Please, call me Natasha. Now I do have some business to tend to; don't be afraid to find me or talk to the others if you have any questions or need any help."

And with that, she left. Lucy stepped into the room, taking the time to look around and to examine. Minutes passed and the other members began to come down to their suites to get changed. There was three knocks on the door and Lucy vanished out of habit, looking to see who it was through her changed form.

"It's Steve, no need to vanish." he laughs. She changed form in the hidden corner of the room and walked into the Captain's line of sight.

"Good evening, Miss Fatale." Captain greets.

"A good evening it is, Captain. Please, call me Lucy."

"And you, I am Steve. Or Rogers." He took a look at her suite. "Did you need any help moving anything?" The girl shook her head no.

"I should be fine, Mr. Rogers." He smiled at the formality.

"Do you mind if I come in to chat in a couple of minutes?"

"Only if you're alright with me disappearing now and then." Steve flashed her a smile and disappeared into his suite while Tony came out of his as he brushed his teeth.

"Wow. How...white it is in here. How's it settling, Lucy?" He asks.

"Very well. Thank you for asking, Mr. Stark."

"Woah, not so formal there, pretty girl. Speaking of which, you seem a bit, young to be so successful. I mean, I wa-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stark," she cuts off, as she picks up her bed with two hands and watching the man's eyes widen. "But I am celebrating my 100th birthday this year."

Captain walked by and froze next to Tony, his eyes just a bit wider than the other's. She set the bed down in the hidden corner where it was a perfect fit. Lucy walked into their line of sight.

"B-but you look like you're 18!" Tony gasps.

"I stopped aging during the middle of Worl...nevermind. But I am turning 100 this year."

"But Cyclops is only a decade or two older than you and he looks like he's fuckin', forty!"

"Your point Mr. Stark? Oh, come in, Mr. Rogers; make yourself comfortable." Tony left to change and Steve came in, sitting on the arm-chair.

"So 100-years-old, huh?" Lucy turned and smiled.

"Indeed, Mr. Rogers. Oh, excuse me for a moment." She dissipated into the air and Steve blinked, looking around the room. She was suddenly back, and a table appeared, and the room had personal aspects scattered on the floor.

"Well I messed that one up." she grumbles, picking up a shattered picture frame.

"Ah, it was old anyway." She looked at Captain. "You seem so out of it, Mr. Rogers. Why?"

He looked confused for a moment.

"Did _I_ happen to do this? The mission to try to get me here was a long and difficult one. I can tell you need a moment to recoup."

"You're spot on, Miss Lucy."

"Even a super soldier needs a bit of a break." She says, smiling as the belongings disappeared before appearing on her vanity. She glared and cursed at herself on the inside before fixing a few photos and disappearing. She appeared once again and with a large simple desk; it looked like a long table, only with drawers on each end along with a chair with wheels. Everything in the room was white.

"How did you survive World War I and II?" Steve suddenly asks.

Lucy didn't let her guard down, not even pausing or stiffening as she rolled the chair to the desk and set the other table in front of the armchair he was sitting in.

"I did what I needed to." She said curtly. The Captain didn't press it, satisfied with her answer as she shuffled papers on the desk.

"So we're having bonding night in a few minutes. It would be really nice if you sat with us." Steve says, smiling as he stood. Lucy looked over and smiled, nodding. He left the room, satisfied, leaving her alone. She looked upon her vanity, then up at the mirror, only seeing failure. Biting back the tears, she stepped out of the room to visit Fury and speak with him.

"Oh, hey, Lucy! Are you going to join us?" Hawkeye calls.

She turned and saw everyone there: Loki (wait, _huh_?) and Thor, Romanoff, Rogers, Stark, Barton, Banner.

"I may." she murmurs, looking forward again and heading down a flight of stairs...or three. She lost count after a while.

"Fury, we need to speak of some matters."

"Oh good, I was going to ask for you. Please, sit."

She sat down in front of him and looked around nervously at the cameras and the other agents.

"Would you pre-"

"If you don't mind."

She followed him into his office and began. "Thank you, first of all, for the suite. But if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask for my window to be filled."

"I can do that for you as soon as you begin training tomorrow."

"I'd like to tell you about myself. I know you have no files on record of me, at all on the surface of the earth, and it may be helpful to you if you knew things that the others didn't."

He seemed intrigued.

"Please, begin."

~Hi guys, so thanks for taking a look at my story here! I really appreciate it =) It would be really great if you could take a moment to review it and/or follow it! See you in a little while!


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Start

"I was born in 1914, just at the beginning of World War I. I was injected a test serum, after my mother needed money to support us. The serum caused me to mature overnight, into the person you see today. I was 18 at the age of one; had the brain function, emotional capacity, physical capacity, everything. But the serum went wrong and I had the ability to do what I do today: disappear when I want, disable what I want, and the strength I have. I have the ability to control molecules at my command, whether it be forcing them into what I want, or for me to complete dissipate into the air, and then come back within a matter of seconds.

"The government found out, and they sent me to enemy lines, acting as a. . . .vixen to seduce the men and to kill them all. The government didn't protect me though. I was young, naive, and I didn't know any better. During World War II, my efforts were covered up by Captain America. And might I add, Captain Rogers was the one who got the second strain of the serum I received years back. They modified it, tested it on me for accelerated healing and superhuman strength. It worked and so it was time for the birth of Captain America. While I worked behind the scenes killing thousands of men, he saved hundreds, maybe. No one bothered to spare me a glance and Femme Fatale lived as a few quadrillion molecules in the air. I have a very similar story to Captain, only I didn't freeze. I was kidnapped, given chloroform. Anytime I happen to be sleeping or out, I healed, and I became molecules in the air.

"They put me in a glass box and left me there until 1999. A government researcher knocked the box down and broke it, releasing me. I flew out of the government lab and so Femme Fatale was back, only I happened to break into the Avengers systems to read about your villains. Your forgotten and slowly rising enemies were taken out by me, and considered a natural death on your part. The government soon found out about my disappearing, Operation Fatale...and they found out just recently so I've been on the chase ever since."

"Why did you want Captain Rogers?"

"I wanted him to feel the pain of being ignored. He was found, and is still considered a hero, while I? I am nothing. I am a government lab rat that ran away. I would be frowned upon for doing what I did."

She stood and looked into Fury's eye. "Mr. Nick Fury, if you ever happen to slip out what I've told you to anyone before I ready myself to tell them, be aware that you may never see your Avengers again." She turned and left the room, only leaving behind her sweet scent and an agonizing story of an ignored hero.

By the time she reached the last flight of stairs up to the living quarters, she dissipated into the molecules, and flew back into the room to listen to them talk at least.

"She's pretty." Barton says.

"She's extremely mysterious. Like she's hiding something." If molecules could smile, she would be doing so.

"I think she'll be useful, honestly."

"I saw her move a California king sized bed with two hands. Spangles here can back me up." Tony says.

"I feel like she's a war hero of some sort. I don't know, but I feel like I've heard her name once or twice back during WWII." Captain Rogers says.

"I don't know why her name is Femme Fatale, because she looks like an innocent 18-year-old."

"But she's already 100-years-old this year."

"The maiden is a century old?" Thor questions.

Lucy turned into Fatale, sitting on the couch behind pajama-clad Thor. "Indeed I am, Mr. Odinson."

Everyone jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Told you guys you would have to deal with my antics." She says.

She smiled. "Talking about me, hmm?"

"We were, actually, if you didn't get to hear all of it."

"No, I did. Did you guys start at Mr. Barton saying that I was pretty?"

The man in question blushed and looked away. They laughed and she smiled, crossing her arms.

"What were you doing, living back in World War I?" Steve asks suddenly.

Lucy's tongue darted out to wet her lips and looked over at him. "Being like any other young child. Running around, having fun." she explained, the lies flowing out so smoothly.

"When did you stop aging?"

"A little while ago."

"How can you disappear so quickly?"

"I just can."

"How do you put us out cold?"

"Easily."

"How long have you been fighting crime?"

"For as long as I have been."

"And how long is that?"

"Very long."

Captain sighed at her words, giving up. But Tony wasn't done.

"What kind of technology do you keep to yourself?"

"None."

"How often do you fight crime?"

"As often as needed."

"How long have you been tracking the Avengers?"

"I haven't been."

"Have you ever received training?"

"Depends on what you consider training."

"What have you been doing for the past few decades?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you begin fighting?"

"It was called for."

"What's your weakness?"

"Everything."

"Ever worked for the government? Are you clean? Are you spying on us?"

"One at a time, Mr. Stark, if you wouldn't mind."

"Ever worked for the government?"

"Everyone does."

"Are you clean?"

"Is anyone clean, Mr. Stark?"

"Are you spying on us?"

"I am not a spy, Mr. Stark."

"You're a good girl, you know that, Lucy?"

She chuckled bitterly. "I'm not what everyone thinks I am, Mr. Stark. The one thing I can tell you is that I'm filthier than you are, Mr. Tony Stark."

He smirked at her words as she cocked her head with a smile, disappearing once more. Once inside her room, she closed the door, locked it, shut the curtains and switched on her galaxy projector before changing out of her skin tight uniform into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

Yawning, she looked at the inside of her wrist, staring at the scars that laced the skin.

Three knocks on her door startled her, causing her to dissipate into the air habitually before recognizing Banner's voice. "Gramps, Tin Man, and Big Bird wanted to say good night, Lucy! They were just pus-hey stop that, Tin Man!"

"God damn it, Banner, it's-"

"Night, Lucy."

She smiled at Romanoff's calm voice and collapsed onto her bed. Snuggling under the covers, she prayed that she wouldn't fall asleep today, afraid that she would get trapped into another box.

She reached under her bed for some devices she hid, pulling one out as she listened to Tony's choice of metal music. Whirring the contraption to life, she held it against the wall, a circular hole made within seconds.

"What the-Fatale? The fuck are you doing?" Stark questions, examining the hole made. "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." Lucy chuckles. "I wanted to say good night."

"Well gee, didn't Banner do that for us already?" Tony's tone was teasing and light hearted.

"I never got to respond. Good night, Mr. Stark."

"Good night, Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicts

**Still February, 2014**

The next morning, they began analysis of Fatale's fighting techniques, complete with molecular movement trackers.

"So basically," Dr. Banner begins, going through the chart as she takes a drag from a water bottle. "This is basically your best point; here is..."

HYDRA battle simulations were put up for all seven of them, and each had their weaknesses improve and strengthen. The following three days went on like this, until the fourth day, where they focused on endurance training.

Training was never easy for any of them, and even Lucy thought it a challenge for the first time in her life. The fifth day was spent in the mat room where they worked on flexibility, but mostly just with the punching bags. Here she learned how this room was normally used; the team came in one at a time (with the norm being that no one fell in sync with each other's frustrations) and let go of the grudges they've held onto.

**POV Change, LATE February, 2014**: I stood in front of the sandbag, bandages wrapped around my knuckles for protection. Every emotion was poured into my punches and kicks. Captain paused to look over and furrowed his brows as she watched. The others joined and Fury stepped in to tell us of news when he froze in his spot as Captain spoke.

"What's got you so upset?" He asks me, stepping around to hold my bag in place.

"Nothing." I huff.

"Oh come on. There must be a reason why you're punching a hole into that poor plastic." Tony says breathlessly.

Captain murmurs, "You're a special one, Fatale. I hope you realize that." I growled.

"I am a government runaway lab rat. Why can't you understand that, Rogers?" I ask breathlessly, the whole team and Fury watching me.

Captain let go and I sent the punching bag flying across the room, furious.

"You're a hero, Fatale. You were born to fight. Born to save."

"I was made, subjected to do this. No more, no less."

"I highly doubt that, Fatale."

"You want the truth? I'll give you all of it, soldier. I was subjected to testing for money. I was given a test serum once in 1915, once more in 1941. The first concoction made me able to dissipate into a few quadrillion molecules, and to control all molecules with mind control. They sent me over enemy lines, seducing the hallucinating and drowsy soldiers before killing them. I had the power to control how fast their molecules moved, and turned them into nothing in an instant." I murmur, picking at the bandages around my knuckles.

"I was only one at the time. But I matured and developed into an 18 year old overnight, having the full capacity of an average adult. I was mentally, physically, emotionally, intellectually an adult at the age of 1. In 1941, they needed me again, after hiding me in their controlled facilities, as a part of a secret operation that not even the president knew of." I looked at Captain Rogers and narrowed my eyes.

"They injected me with your super soldier serum, modified and morphed into one much like estrogen and testosterone combined along with the super soldier capabilities. It soon regulated my hormonal activities and embedded itself into me. I turned into a superhuman, I guess. I picked up cars and healed at a rate that was inhuman. But that strain caused me to turn into molecules when I slept, or was unconscious. I was never together in the mornings, and it became a panic." I sighed and leaned against a wall before staring at Rogers.

"And you know what, Rogers? What they gave you was what they gave me the first time. It went wrong the first time, so they fixed it, and tested it on me again before giving it to you so you wouldn't get killed." I hiss as his eyes widen.

"I went behind enemy lines and killed thousands of men, while their government believed they were MIA or had committed mutiny. I killed them all. All of them." I wiped roughly at my tears, ashamed for being weak.

"Red Skull found out about me, and got men to sedate me and seal me into a box. It was rattled in '98, and I woke up thinking it was going to open, but it didn't until '99 when a hasty government researcher knocked the box over. It broke and I was released, awaken again. And I've been on their secret most wanted list, and I guess I was on yours too, after you discovered the aftermath of my work." I paused, shaking my head.

"I was created and subjected. I was a lab rat, twice. I killed thousands of men, and saved thousands of men. I hid behind your shadow, Rogers. I did a lot of dirty work that I'm ashamed and guilty of. It's never going to go away and the fact that no one bothered to spare a single glance towards me because they were busy with you makes me want to go back to those times and just decline the offer when it was first made. If I could, I would kill my self."

Fury opened his mouth and I waved my hand. "Save it, Fury. It's selfish but it's the one thing I would do to repay myself. Go on, tell me that I'm a selfish bastard; see if I care. I have some business to take care of so if you would excuse me." I murmur as I rip off the bandage on my knuckles and dissipate.

"I know you're still here, Lucy. Just don't do anything stupid." Fury sighs. I hesitated to speak.

"I'll be back before midnight." I whisper, leaving through the walls.

I compacted back into Fatale, though I felt like Lucy before I became Fatale. I groaned as I walked down the street in sweats and a tank top, cursing myself for not wearing something else. But after all, I was training. I need air. I need sea air. I stopped and looked around, taking in my surroundings before continuing on. I turned into an alley and dissipated, moving quickly towards the coastline. I have to get away. I'm going to suffocate.

I sped up and moved closer to the sun in order to do so, being a rather cold day for molecular travel. I chuckled to myself and looked down around me to check where I was going. I soon heard a continuous whooshing sound as I continued, and I looked back to see what was up.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK, STARK?!" I shout, voice resonating throughout the air.

I heard his deep rumble of laughter and if my eyes were intact, I would have rolled them.

"I wanted to see where you were huffing off to." He explains.

"Why...how the hell did you find me?"

"I had a system put in so I could find your molecules and shit." Tony elaborates.

Another sound more sonorous came to me, and I looked around, soon spotting the Asgardian and his brother (_huh_?) hanging onto his leg for dear life.

"Thor! Loki! What are you doing up here?!"

"I happened to be interested in where the fair maiden was travelling to. Speaking of which, where are you going?"

"Coastline." I shout.

Once I caught sight of the coastline, I made my way downwards, Stark and Thor following with me.

Thor landed with a loud crash into the water with poor Loki and Tony landed in his suave manner on the sand. Forming back into Fatale and feeling like young Lucy, I sat down on the sand, taking in a deep breath.

"What business were you going to take care of?" Tony asks, setting the iron head down in the sand as Thor took a seat next to me while Loki stared out at the ocean.

"I had some unfinished business with HYDRA."

"Sorry?!"

"I've been a few deals with them for a little while to keep them at bay. You guys looked like you had enough on your hands anyway."

"How is that coming along?"

"It's dirty work, Tony. None of it is fun." I looked over at Thor and slapped the space between us.

"How are you doing these days, mister?"

He looked surprised that I even addressed him. "I leave in a few days for Asgard, since we will be nearly done with your training."

"It's not even training. It's like you slapping the shit out of a punching bag and throwing weights around." Tony teases, nudging me.

"You're just envious, Stark."

"Who the hell says 'envious' these days, granny?"

"The granny that can kick your ass into space."

Thor laughed and shook his head before getting serious. "Does the Captain bother you, Lucy?"

"Quite a lot, actually. There are things I've seen and done in my life that ought to scar everyone, yet he acts like I'm nothing." I answer, looking over at the god.

I raised my eyebrows, taking notice of Loki. "Is he here to visit?" I ask.

Thor glanced back and shrugged. "Thought he should come along for the ride. He's been asking about you."

Loki came over and stood behind us, looking in wonder at the sights. He leaned down to touch my neck.

"What the heck are you doing, Loki?"

He shut his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, is that how you feel about the Captain? How...unexpected." he laughs.

I swatted at his arm but it only encouraged him. And I wanted him to know. I didn't care anymore.

"Who's this Tim? Is he the one in all of the pictures on your vanity?" I stopped him there, feeling uncomfortable.

"Is he your bed mate?" I turned around and stared him down and he began to jump around.

"Ow, ow, ow, my feet!"

I turned back to face the descending sun. "He's dead and lets leave it at that." I growl.

Stark and Thor looked at me suspiciously before Thor asked another question. "What do you think about Captain, truthfully?"

"I can't let you know of that, Thor," I say, gritting my teeth. "He is only the shadow that has hidden my presence."

I swallowed my feelings and stood, dusting myself off. "Will you walk with me?" I said to no one in particular, the feeling of emptiness soon overcoming me.

I began to walk along the shoreline and Tony joined to my right, Thor to my left, Loki behind us.

"Do you ever think about your past?" Tony asks.

"All the time." I sighed, letting myself answer the questions like normal Lucy would.

"What happened to your friends and family?"

I hesitated, sighing before beginning. "My friends...my girl friends lived the American dream. They got married, had their honeymoon, had kids, a beautiful house, pets. It was all so wonderful for them. I never heard them complain about their lives but I remember they wondered what happened to me...crying and worrying. My family assumed I was killed by the government. After the first test, the government didn't let me go home but sent pension back to my family, fortunately. I never watched over them, but I...I always heard my mother crying when I was on my molecular travel sessions throughout the neighborhood." I laughed bitterly, shaking away the past.

"I didn't bother to make any friends after the first experiment. I refuse to let myself go through the pain again...of loving and losing."

"Well we _are_ your companions, Lucy. Friends, as you call them." Thor offers.

"No. No. I can't let it happen. You'll all leave me before I know it and I'll be left in the air. I can't."

"Bu-"

"Don't argue with me."

Tony sighed before moving onto another question. "Is it too early for me to ask about Rogers?"

"Much too early."

"Ever had more than one bed mate?" Loki asks suddenly.

I laughed, letting myself do so truthfully, for once. "I've never had what you call a 'bed mate.' I've done dirty things in my life that I don't want to recall, but I've never been 'bedded,' so to say."

"You're kidding." Tony says, stopping in his tracks.

"Not at all. I'm sure the rest of you have had one or more, but not myself."

"We all thought you would out number all of us. I was so sure of it."

"Well this is the one time you're wrong, Mr. Stark."

Questions kept coming, and Lucy never left during our four hours at the beach. We headed back to HQ at ten, where Fury was absolutely furious. A verbal beating ensued and I took the blame, promising some harder work done tomorrow.

* * *

Once the clock hit 1AM, I stepped into the shared living room, looking out on the skyline. Lights glimmered, cars whizzed by, and the city never slept.

Memories of the past came rushing at me, filling my head with endless mini films of things that I had tucked away for so long. My head pounded and I let them continue, the pain growing worse and worse by the minute, by the second.

"Can't sleep either?"

The velvety voice had shivers sent down my spine and I nodded silently.

"You shouldn't be awake at such an ungodly hour, soldier. What's up inside that head of yours?" I ask, looking over at the Captain.

"A little nightmare got me going." He murmurs as I notice the gleam of sweat on his forehead.

He looked to be in a bit of distress, fazed...so unlike what he usually seems to be. I sighed and leaned into the breeze coming in from the open window.

"Lucy..." he murmurs. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you hate me so dearly?" He sounded hurt; hell, he even looked hurt. Every molecule in my being wanted to hug him, but Fatale refused.

I laughed bitterly. "I don't hate you. I'm surprised you still talk to me after my outburst. I apologize for that."

"It happens. But if you don't hate me, then why do you act so cold to me? You're cold and mysterious to everyone, but with me...you seem like you want to kill me or something."

I laughed. "You got that part correct."

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, so maybe it's not that strong anymore."

"Will you please tell me what has gotten you to dislike me so much?"

Captain Rogers' words rang in my ears and I looked into his eyes. They sparkled with something I couldn't recognize. Or maybe I couldn't recognize it after being trained to recognize only lust, a-

"Lucy?" I blinked and snapped out of my trance.

"You alright there? Okay, good. Now will you tell me what is making you so upset at me?"

I scoffed. "I can't believe you have the audacity to even ask me that, Rogers."

"Was it because I took the fame that you so deserved?"

I narrowed my eyes, hearing the snark in his voice. "I don't deserve a single ounce of fame, Rogers, and neither do you. I don't appreciate the fact that we're both the same thing, lab rats, and yet you treat me like you're all so high and mighty. Everyone else is so much better than the both of us, yet they don't treat me the way you do. Bruce is a genius and Tony is a genius on a different level. Clint is a skilled assassin and Thor is an almighty god. Natasha is damn so close to perfect and though everyone says you are, you definitely aren't.

"I'm not close to perfect, not anything close to what you are, _Captain. _I'm not bitter because I didn't get any of your damned _fame. _I'm bitter because I was covered up within your shadow, and now here I am again, decades later, hidden and being told what to do. You know what? I'm just done with this. I thought I could do just fine ignoring your presence but it looks like I can't work in a team. Wow, it's a new record; I've only been here for a week and a half but I've lasted longer than I thought I would. Especially not in one that you run, _Captain. _I quit. I resign. I'm leaving. Make sure to let Fury know about that in the morning when I'm missing in action, soldier." I hiss.

The lights turned on and there stood the rest of our team, Fury staring angrily at the both of us.

"Oh hey, I'll save the burden of telling him for you," I say, glaring at Rogers. "I'm resigning, Fury. I can't be a part of this team when my Captain looks down at me and hides me in his damn shadow like he used to. I'm done, and I can't work in this team. I'll make sure my stuff is dissipated by morning and that my files are dissipated too."

"The world needs you, _Fatale. _Do you realize that?" Fury asks, surprisingly calm.

"This team sure doesn't. And I won't stay where I'm not needed."

I dissipated into the air before the chaos ensued, blame games being played as I escaped out the open window. I slipped around the building and into my room, turning everything into molecules and particles before forcing them into the closet. I paused, listening to the team talk without Fury.

"God, what are we going to do without her?"

"Her training was going well...and we just got her into the team."

"You really did it this time, Rogers." I felt my self wince at his words toward Steve.

"You must have been very unmannered with Lucy. She really did put up with quite a bit, Captain Rogers."

The clock struck two in the morning and I left as the others stepped into my room to check if I was still here. Flying myself through the frigid air, I soon got to the coastline and began to walk along the shoreline, shoes in hand. It was a rather cold July night, and I was glad I took a jacket.

The ocean water lapped at my feet, a freezing 30°F, I guessed, but the chill in my heart made me numb. I'm not a hero, a heroine, made to save, born to save. I was a regular person, only I was messed up. _Seriously_ messed up. I wasn't a somebody like Tony or a god like Thor or perfect like Natasha. I didn't belong there at all. Captain was a widely recognized hero and even he belonged there. I belong in the little home I was in, I belong _not_ in that team. I was meant to fight on my own, and meant to fight the bad guys quietly. I was mea-

"Oof!"

A sudden impact knocked me onto my back, a hefty man staring down at me as he hovered over me. I blinked some senses back into me and looked at the man's face, about ready to kill him.

"_Steve?_"

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So thanks for the views/visitors as well as the follows and the favorites! I'm kinda disappointed that there's no response really for it, but I enjoy writing this so I'm not too disappointed. But a comment or a review would be cool :) *hint hint* *wink wink*

I'll be on spring break soon so expect a bit more of me and I'll usually post once or twice a week. I should be doing English homework but I'm not; oops!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth, HYDRA, Training

**Still Late-February, 2014**

Captain Rogers heard the whole story. The beach, the pain, the story from Loki, only the latter skipped out on her true feelings. Just to protect her for a little while. Loki had taken a small liking to her and felt she didn't deserve so much stress all at once.

"Go, Steve." Bruce insists, urgency in his voice. "We can't lose her now."

"Jarvis?"

"_Yes, sir?_"

"Where do you track Lucy to be?"

"_She's currently at the coastline again. Her readings show that her stress levels are at maximum capacity, depression levels rising, and her molecular movement is stable. It is advisable that Captain Rogers go see her promptly._"

"Thanks Jar."

"_Always a pleasure, sir._"

"You heard him, Captain Underpants. Go!" Clint insists.

"Go, Captain. It's best that you do." Natasha says.

The soldier sighed and looked amongst his team, minus one.

"Let's settle this the old fashioned way."

He didn't bother to take a car or to take any sort of vehicle. He relied on his feet and stamina to get him to where he needed to be, reaching the coastline within the span of thirty minutes flat.

Steve huffed, looking around the area before seeing a girl appear on the shoreline. She took off her shoes and let the probably freezing water hit her ankles. He winced as he imagined the temperature, flashbacks to the days in the ice haunting his mind for a short moment. Steve shook it off, taking in a deep breath before running towards the girl. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do, and ended up tackling her.

She landed on the ground below the captain with a small sound and seemed to be dazed. Steve stared down at her as she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the soldier above her.

"_Steve_? What are you doing?" She asks, her face suddenly darkening.

"I have some unsolved problems to settle with you." He murmurs.

"No, we don't. The only way I solve my problems is by disappearing. And th-"

"Stop. We are going to solve this the old fashioned way by talking it through."

Lucy smiled. "I haven't done that in decades." Her smile faltered. "I'll comply only if you get off of me, Rogers."

He stood, sticking his hand out to her. She took his help for the first time and grabbed her shoes.

"Let's walk."

The two walked side by side in silence, Lucy nearer to the crashing waves.

"I just feel like I work better alone," she begins, looking down at the sand. "I never worked well in a team and did my own thing. I don't think I'm anything special and I don't understand why you guys want me so badly. I'll still be fighting, just without the team."

Steve frowned, completely disagreeing with her words. "You criticize yourself too much, Fatale. You are very special, talented, strong. We want you with us because you are all of those things and more. Working by yourself is just too much sometimes and we're here to work together to combine our powers. We _need _you, Lucy. If we could just get past this, we could save so many lives."

"I honestly don't know, Rogers. I don't know if I _will_ return."

"Will you do me a favor?" The girl looked up. "Will you at least consider your return?"

She paused and watched as the sea water retreated back, taking the sand underneath her feet. "Okay, Rogers. If you don't hear from me in a week, consider your team seven minus one."

He grimaced at the thought and sighed. "I suppose that's fair enough."

"Then it's a deal." She states, offering her hand to the soldier. He gripped it, giving it a slight shake before letting go.

"I'll be around, Rogers. But for now, go get some rest."

Steve looked at her with a bit of disappointment and she dissipated. He stopped to look out to false dawn and sighed before slowly making his way back. Maybe he'll sleep in today.

* * *

**March, 2014**

A week passed and there was no sign of Femme Fatale anywhere. No voice, no eerie mood, nothing. Everyone was devastated, knowing that she would fight alone. It was Friday, bonding Friday, to be exact. Thor came down in hopes that Fatale would be there, but alas the maiden was not.

Today's training was rough on everyone, and so everyone was beat, exhausted and sore. So Jarvis had ten stacks of pizza ordered to the Avengers Tower. Or as Fury called it, Avengers Headquarters. The team sat around the living quarters with a pizza slice or two in their hands and a bite in their mouths as the heavy feeling of disappointment and soreness hung in the air. Tony set his piece down, getting to his feet with a grunt before walking down the long hall to his suite to grab something.

Passing by what used to be Fatale's suite, he saw her belongings in there, as if she had never left. He walked past the door with no problem until he reached his own suite, stopping in his tracks and back pedaling to check the authenticity. Tony sped back into the living room, pointing and jumping and throwing out strange syllables that were supposed to be words.

"Stop acting like a monkey, Stark. Today's not the day for jokes." Clint grumbles.

"Lucy's stuff is in her suite!" He shouts.

"No it's not. I'm sure you're hallucinating now, Tony." Bruce sighs, mouth full of pizza.

"I'm not hallucinating!"

"He's definitely _not_ hallucinating."

Everyone continued chewing, and froze when they realized the voice was not that of the visible team. Fatale compacted in between Thor and Banner, a slice of sausage pizza in her hand.

She raised her slice in a sort of a toast before smirking and taking a bite.

"LUCY!"

Chaos ensued quickly, everyone in the midst of their own excitement and cheering and calling of her name.

"I KNEW SHE WOULD COME BACK!"

"I TOLD YOU HER STUFF WAS THERE!"

"I thought I heard Fury talking to someone familiar..."

The girl in question chuckled and continued to eat, Thor reaching over and patting her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Lucy."

"It's good to have you back." Bruce says, a smile on his face.

"So what's today's discussion topic? Doesn't look we're bonding at all." She jokes, noticing the melancholy atmosphere.

"Fucking training was tough today." Tony grumbles.

"I know. I was there."

They laughed at her ability, though uncanny yet so unique.

"I'll be sure to catch up. Don't worry your pretty little head, cap." Lucy says, looking over at the distraught young man.

"We'll be taking a day to recuperate so-"

"You all will. I won't. I'll just take this opportunity to train with someone else." She says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I mean, if you're willing to do so..."

"I'm always willing to do anything for a team. Especially if it's one that I'm involved with."

The rest of them smiled at her words, not quite so sure if she was being sincere or not when taking into the consideration of the bored look on her face.

"So you would like to talk about something?" Thor inquires as he takes his seventh slice from his own box.

Lucy nods, pausing to think. "I'm not good at talking. Ask me a question. I'm sure you're curious about me in some way."

The team had to admit they were extremely curious about the new recruitment. They just couldn't spit the questions out.

"I just may not answer the questions in the forms you may appreciate." She warns, wiping the grease off of her fingers with a napkin.

"What's your sexual orientation?" Clint blurts out. Natasha slaps him and Lucy laughs.

"Pan."

"Oh really?" She nods.

"What about that stuff with the 20's and being anti-homosexual?"

"What about it?"

"Doesn't that affect your opinions?"

"It should. But it doesn't."

"What did you exactly do to the enemy soldiers back in the day?" She pursed her lips before speaking.

"I worked them into what I wanted and then killed them." Lucy stared at the last slice of pizza and it disappeared, appearing in her hands within the second.

Agent Hill brought in another box (or three) and chuckled at the fact that Thor had cleared 3 boxes himself. The night was filled with laughter and fun, and a movie that Tony called, School of Rock.

* * *

**The Week of March 16, 2014**

Things were back to what they used to be after recruiting Lucy; training sessions ensued, meetings, briefings, and all that fun jazz that came along with being an Avenger. Everything was fine and dandy during personal hour in the gym until Director Fury decided to call them up for a meeting. Lucy cleared the bag across the room and Natasha moved out of the way, a faint smile on her lips as she scanned over the girl.

"Always at the wrong times." Lucy grumbles, following her team out of the gym.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I've called you here and cut short your training session." Nick Fury says, sighing.

He pursed his lips and looked at the breathless recruitment. "You'll be going on your first mission, Lucy."

She sat up in interest, looking at Fury with a bit of curiosity.

"She won't be going by herself, right?"

"You will all be a part of this mission. You are all in grave danger as of this moment." Nick paused to press his finger against his ear piece.

"Commence lock down."

A warning sound began to steadily ring as the windows were shut with heavy steel sheets, all doors to the outside world cut off with bulletproof glass over think titanium sheets covered by steel.

"What's going on, sir?" Steve asks, now concerned.

"HYDRA Four is currently running missions; missions set to kill you all. The other two tubes were opened, and they are copies and replicas of Widow and Hulk. We're fortunate that they didn't find out about Miss Fatale, but we need to infiltrate their new building, and kill the six."

Lucy smacked her lips loudly, causing everyone to glance at her. "Where's the building?"

"Currently not in North America, Asia, or South America. We're suspecting Europe, or Australia."

"Is Peter going to be around? Wade?" Bruce asks.

"We may have to call them in later. For now, I want you seven to do this mission for all of our safety. We have agents scouring Europe and Australia currently, and I'm hoping for results by tomorrow morning. If they're not located, we'll have a different tactic."

Lucy clicked her tongue before speaking. "If they're not located, I think we should send me to go search."

"No way." Steve interjects.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Let me finish," she says. "I've had my eye on HYDRA for the last year and a half, and I have a bit of a clue as to where they are. I can't tell you where, for safety sake, but I think that it would be an idea to take into consideration."

Fury stared at her, wondering what she had been up to before joining the team.

"I've had some experience with them before, and lots of experience with the bad guys. Let me handle this portion, at least." Lucy insists.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow." Nick cuts her off. "Go on for one more hour should be enough. Get some rest; it might be a long and restless adventure."

They all left for more training, excited that he cut their session three hours early, yet scared and anxious of their new mission.

"You absolutely cannot reveal yourself to them until we come together as a team." Steve says, watching as Fatale stepped onto the treadmill.

"I know better than that." She says, starting the machine at two miles per hour.

"And you have to have your tracker." Clint adds, sitting down on the sit up bench and starting his reps.

"I know." She sighs, cranking up the machine to five, then seven miles an hour.

"And you have to eat. No more skipping meals." Natasha reminds as she spots Tony.

"Golly. You guys act like I'm five years old." Lucy grumbles, not even breathing irregularly as she speeds up to nine miles an hour.

"And bring your phone." Tony grunts.

"Look. I'm not going to get myself killed, alright? I'll be perfectly fine." The girl insists, watching the clock.

"When you get sleep, remember not to dissipate." Bruce continues. She groaned, much to everyone's amusement and pouted. The vixen _pouted_.

"I'm older than you guys by years and years and yet you still treat me like a child."

"Well you look like a damn teenager still, granny."

"Oh, keep your trap shut, birdie." He stuck his tongue out at the new recruitment and she returned the gesture.

Everyone stayed at their station for the next hour except for Fatale, where she switched to bench pressing with Hawkeye after twenty minutes of sprinting. She out did him by ten pounds, doing 210 pounds easily. "Well I'm not a super human!" was his argument.

"Hit the showers, get some sleep. Now." Fury's voice rang through the intercom, startling all of them.

Slowly, everyone made their way out of the training room, moving up to the level where their suites were. Showers came first, and Clint ended up with a cold shower after getting to his suite last. He grumbled all throughout the dinner they had, which consisted of frozen vegetables and variations of eggs.

The team stared at their plates until Fatale decided to increase molecular movement of the vegetables and the eggs, cooking them thoroughly. Clint grumbled all throughout their shared dinner of his supposedly frozen shower, to which the doctor pushed him over in his chair. Though it was Friday night, they skipped their usual bonding time for an extra hour or two of sleep before the mission.

* * *

**March 18, 2014**

The day began for them at 5AM, Nick calling them in to inform them of the mission status.

"The building was not found." He begins, to which Fatale cheered at. "Which determines our next move to send Fatale. I'm not quite sure what to expect, since we've checked all parts of the earth for the building."

She smiled. "Leave it up to me, Mr. Fury. I'm sure the outcomes of my outing will please all of you."

"Let's hope you don't get hurt, Fatale." Natasha sighs.

"Would you like to begin tomorrow?" Nick asks.

"Let's start now."

Captain Rogers opened his mouth to interject and the recruitment stopped him immediately. "The day's new; we've all gotten adequate amounts of sleep. I can handle this."

Lucy glanced around the team. "I'll suit up, and I expect you all to get some rest." She says, standing up.

Captain Rogers gave her a look that she didn't catch, but the others did. She almost strut out of the room, leaving the others behind in their thoughts and worries.

She reappeared in the office twenty minutes later in her black suit, made to withstand extreme temperatures and help the movement of her molecules if there _were _extreme conditions.

"Don't wait up. I'll be back in a day or two." She declares.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Your earpiece?"

"Your tracker?"

"Did you eat?"

"I have my phone, I have my ear piece as you can see, I have my tracker, and I don't like eating before a mission. I'll be back." She murmurs, ready to dissipate.

"Wait!" She paused, watching as Romanoff approach her. Widow stuck out her hand, eyes full of worry.

"Please don't get yourself hurt."

Lucy smiled, pushing the other's hand down before hugging her. "Have some faith in me, Tasha." Natasha hugged her back (surprisingly), nodding into her shoulder.

Once they stepped away from each other, Fatale gave her signature vixen smirk before dissipating.

* * *

**March 22, 2014**

Days passed, and there was no sign of Fatale. Calls were unanswered, tracker lost in the waters of the Pacific Ocean near South Korea. Every couple of hours, they heard a "I'm still alive" from her ear piece, and they were reassured again for just a little while.

The team's dinner consisted of variations of protein, from quinoa to ham at the cafeteria when Fury called them up for an emergency meeting. It was a call from Fatale.

"Lucy, your team is here now."

"Alright. I have to make this quick. I'm in South Korea right now. I found out a quite a bit of information about what they call HYDRA Six now. The building isn't on land anymore; it's built underwater. I managed to get through and check out what was up, and I have a lot to share with you. I'll be home by midnight."

"Are you hurt at all?"

"No. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your calls if you did so; I had to destroy it so they wouldn't catch any signals. My ear piece I had to deactivate multiple times. Sorry Tony, but you'll have to get me a new phone."

"Don't worry about it. Just...get home."

"Alright. I need to go so I'll see you soon."

"Farewell, Lucy."

The call was ended and everyone sat in silence. "We have a long and winding road ahead of us, lady and gentlemen."

As she said, Lucy got home just before midnight, looking just as she did a few days ago. Before sharing the information with her team, she consulted with Fury. He would tell them everything tomorrow. On the other hand, the rest of them stayed awake to see if she was alright after her trip.

"I told you guys not to wait up for me." she chuckles, secretly happy that they did.

"Are you alright though? You didn't get hurt?"

"Of course I didn't."

"How did it go?"

"You'll hear about it from One-Eyed Jack tomorrow."

"Did you get some rest? Did you eat?"

"I never sleep on missions, Cap. Nor do I eat. Don't worry about it though, you guys need some re-"

"We've been resting for the last four days you were gone. So don't say anything about resting."

"Whatever. But anyways, I'm glad I went."

"You didn't eat at all? Or sleep?" Fatale shook her head no, so graciously nonchalant about it.

"I'll eat tomorrow. But for now, training is-"

"Not going to happen. You're going to march into that suite of yours and get some sleep." Lucy frowned, complying and strutting into her suite even if she hadn't gotten sleep or food.

* * *

**March 23, 2014**

The next morning, Fury got them all up for a meeting at exactly 7AM, not even bothering to let them change out of their pajamas. The men of the team were in t-shirts and matching checkered bottoms, whereas the two ladies were in shorts and tank tops.

Lucy had a plate of carbohydrates and protein varying from toast to turkey bacon, all ordered by her team. They were all enjoying a piece of turkey bacon when Fury began.

"The information that Lucy has given me is surprising, though it does make sense. The HYDRA building is in the Pacific Ocean, closest to North Korea. It's now HYDRA Six, as Lucy as mentioned, and they're stronger than ever and ready to put up a fight. All six of them have been analyzed and studied, training sessions out up for each of them, strengthening both their weak ends and their strong parts. They're planning on striking soon, so we'll keep a close eye," Tony sniggered and Director sent a glare before continuing, "on them for the next week. Our agents in South Korea have been notified, and strategies will be considered, analyzed, reviewed. This is going to be a difficult fight."

"Tactics?"

"That will be up to you, Captain. But if there's one thing I suggest," Fury says, turning to Lucy, "is that we can't blow her cover and she must come in last."

She grimaced, not appreciating the plan, and turning her focus on the variety of eggs on her plate.

"They're going to imitate and know every single move you guys make, since they are replicas of you. I have my faith in all of you. I trust that you use your best judgments, Fatale."

She looked up once hearing her name and nods. "I trust that you won't lose faith in us, Mr. Fury."

"Breakfast. Now." Lucy stood with her plate and followed the lead of her team, moving back into the cafeteria.

She yawned, moving around her food using her fork before standing up. "I'm going to go get some time to myself." she declares, leaving the table.

She went up to her suite, sat down on her bed and sighed. She buried her face into her hands and couldn't stop the memories; they flooded her mind, enclosing her in the fondest ones she had that still hurt her.

* * *

**-Flashback- **

"Excuse me, young lady?"

Fatale turned to see a grandma and she bowed her head a bit, Korean traditions still fresh in her mind.

"Ah! Betty? Is that you?"

She froze at the sound of her own mother's name. "I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong person."

"No, no, no! That can't be! You look exactly like my daughter when she was 18! My granddaughter must be 18 by now. . .wait a second-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Wait! Someone please stop my granddaughter!"

Lucy ran as fast as she could, getting away from her grandmother at the speed of a jaguar, avoiding contact from the one she loved most. Tears began to fall down her face. How could she have noticed it was her? She was dressed so unlike herself in a plaid button down and jeans, yet her grandmother recognized who she was so easily.

"I'm sorry grandma, and you can condemn me to hell for this, but I'm not your granddaughter anymore. I'm Femme Fatale, now forever and always."

* * *

Lucy let the agony overcome her, not fighting it back like every other day. It was so unlike her, but it was better than zoning out during something important. She soon felt the presence of one of her team members in the room, watching her in her weak moment.

"What do you want?" she asks, her voice steady and full of venom.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" It was none other than the Captain, here to make her mood even worse and her life even harder.

"I'm fine. Just leave me be." And of course, he doesn't.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just didn't have any fun in Korea." she mumbles, wiping her tears and hoping he'll go away.

"Why not? Isn't that where your parents are from?"

"So?"

"No fun memories?"

She grimaced at his words. "They only reminded me of what could have been. Now if you could leave me be, I would very much appreciate it." And apparently Captain didn't want her appreciation, as he continued on with his interrogation.

"Did you ever get a chance to visit your grandparents from way back when?" It was unbelievable. He was unbelievable.

"Of course not. I worked for the government. No one gives a damn about your feelings or your family if you work for the government."

He frowned. "Some of them do."

"Not the ones I worked for." Captain sighed and watched as she composed herself.

"Why don't we change our clothing and talk about this after?"

He seemed surprised at the suggestion and murmured, "Uh, sure."

He left the room and shut the door behind him as she stood up and walked into her closet.

"I'm sure I have it...oh." Lucy stared at the plaid button down, the one that she wore the day her grandma recognized her.

Pulling it off of the rack, she found the jeans she wore on the same day and changed into them. Staring into her mirror, she saw the person she recognized in old photos of her mom, and the girl that ran from her grandmother that exact day, some 80 years ago. Lucy stepped out of the closet, out of her room and into the living room to find everyone else in casual clothing, watching a movie called Insidious.

"So, when you were-"

"You look like a regular person without your uniform and usual get up." Tony interrupts Captain and the latter frowns.

"You still look pretty." Natasha smiles. She's in a t-shirt and jeans.

"That's what I meant." Tony sneers.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy murmurs, her face getting hot.

"Who knew the bitch could blush?" She frowned and soon Clint's hand began to quiver.

"I'M SORRY!" he shouts, hand burning.

"That's what I thought. Don't call me a bitch." He held his hand, frowning at the new recruitment.

"I honestly don't know what to expect from HYDRA right now." Captain says after a while.

"Expect them to copy you like hell."

"And please. If you could not die before I get there, I would really appreciate it." Lucy pleas, sinking into the couch. She sighed, "Honestly. If you die out there I will come back and get you guys from hell."

"What makes you think we're all going to hell?"

"Just an assumption. A bad habit of mine, but I think I'm going to hell after all of the shit I've done."

"Well what exactly did you do?" Tony asks, feeling brave enough to ask such a straightforward question.

She didn't even flinch. "Lots and lots of bad deeds."

Everyone sighed in unison at her answer, figuring that this was the type of person Fatale was. They just had to deal with it like they dealt with Tony or Clint. It was a strange feeling for all of them, really; it was like she was meant to be there (and she was), but it felt so unusual at the same time.

Before anymore questions or words could be exchanged, Director Fury called for the team up in the briefing room to explain what was going on, and what was going to be happening.

"The last time we dealt with HYDRA Four, we got Peter to find out how they were so similar to our Avengers team. The building was destroyed, and now we know for sure that their building is in North Korea, in the ocean. Since that's the case, the best thing we can do right now is to get in the labs and the strategy room and figure out how we're going to get into the building without being caught, the tactics, everything down to the seconds." Director Fury explains. He paused and looked around at his team.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in the strategy room looking over team member analyses, running tests, figuring out how exactly they would get into the building and testing factors and "what ifs".

"Ow, that hurts, you know!"

The team was being re-measured for suits (all but Tony, who was in his upper lab level working on Mark 43) and Clint poked Lucy with a needle like the child he is. He snickered and sat down in a chair after being the first one finished. Lucy glared at him and a lady came over to take her away into the scanner.

Holding her arms out, the glass swiveled around getting a full scan of her body and determining all of the measurements they needed. The lady took her out and sent Natasha in next before taking Lucy to the computer and sitting her next to the researchers to figure out what material they needed to make her new suit out of.

Measuring and blueprinting the suits (if needed) was followed by simulations. Lucy was up last, stepping into a white hallway in her prototype suit empty-handed.

"Alright, Fatale," the voice over the intercom announces, "there is going to be a series of bad guys that are going to ultimately challenge you, and are able to somewhat predict your moves. Just do your best, alright?"

"Sure. I can handle this." she says, making her way down the hall, guard up and turning her mindset into that of Femme Fatale's. She knew all eyes were on her and she smirked, Fatale getting the best of her as Lucy groaned and frowned inwardly.

The first few robots, androids were fairly simple to take down. They were only meant for easy strategic work to get her brain thinking about fighting and battle techniques. The next four took her all at once, firing at her mercilessly and tearing one shoulder. She phased into molecules and moved behind them before compacting herself and staring at one until it fizzled and smoked from heat. She just finished with the third one when the fourth figured out what was going on and began a tousle with her. The final five came in just as #4 hit her pressure point and took her down.

Lucy kicked #4 into the wall as the last five shot at her and brutally beat her. She phased again and went behind them, quickly realizing that they saw a full 360 degrees. Two out of the five smoked after she messed with their molecular structures and she had one on either hand, crushing their (what would be) windpipes as she slammed her heel down on the last one.

Breathlessly she finished off the one under her foot and stood, admiring her work. She huffed and kicked them all out of her way before she heard Tony over the intercom.

"Nice job, I must say. You can just follow the hallway and it'll come to a full circle so we can get you out of here."

"Cool," she comments, making her way down the hall, "thanks."

She was just a few feet away from the door when she heard a whir, almost silent to the human ear. Turning on her heels, she threw her fist at whatever was there and stunned an android. The one behind it shot at her and melted off the left shoulder of her suit and burned her skin to the second degree as she hissed.

"Damn you. Melting my suit, burning me, and surprising me." Lucy grunts, snapping the neck off of the first one before elbowing the second, taking its weapon before firing a few rounds at its head. She dropped the weapon and turned back, finally getting to the door before it opened and shut behind her.

Once she stepped into the room, she sighed and was greeted by a round of applause.

"Stop that." Lucy snaps, still in Fatale's mindset as she sat down in front of the monitor.

"That was great, Lucy. We thought the last two would surely do more damage than that, but I guess we were wrong. Nice job." Natasha smiles.

"Thanks," Lucy mutters as a man in white comes in and cleans up her shoulder and the small cut under her eye. "But maybe next time, if I was allowed a firearm or two, that would be great."

Tony laughed and the team watched the tape of Lucy fighting the androids carefully. Lucy scribbled things down onto a scrap piece of paper using a pen stating that, "I won't remember anything if I don't write something down."

"You alright, Cap?" she soon asks, her eyes fixed on her gaping (like a fish) leader. He flinched and closed his mouth.

"I've never seen anyone fight like you have, Lucy. It's wonderful and, well, fascinating."

Lucy chuckled and smirked. "Thanks Captain. I learned a few tricks over the years that I lived."

By this time it was past lunch, somewhere around four in the afternoon. Clint had been complaining for a break and they finally got it, making their way down to the lower floors where the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria was. Today was a New York deli special, complete with apple pie for dessert to which Tony commented, "I feel like I'm eating some sort of Steven Rogers special. Better yet, Steven Rogers himself. Tastes like freedom, actually.*"

Director Fury gave them the rest of the day to themselves, half expecting them to go train, and half expecting them to go do nothing productive. He was surprised when they actually did both. All of them spent an hour after lunch/dinner napping, and then went up to the gym to train for a little while before coming back down to their suites, showering, and sleeping some more.

"JARVIS, is anyone else awake?" Lucy asks, a cup of milk tea steaming before her.

"_No one is awake, and I do not expect them to awake for a while. All are in NREM stage 3, with Master Thor close to stage 4." _

She smiled at his answer and nodded. "Good; time for myself, I suppose."

"_Would you like for me to turn on the evening news?" _

"Ah, why not?" Lucy smiles, taking her mug and sitting down on the couch in front of the LED screen. A young woman spoke of Tony's stocks rising and more about his Iron Man advancements, making Lucy wonder how they found out about such scrupulous details.

"Do you think we'll be alright, JARVIS?" she suddenly asks. The AI turned down the volume before speaking.

"_I'm sure things will turn out for the best. With you on the team, Miss Lucy, I do believe that things will go just fine."_

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt, you know? Or at least not critically injured. I don't know them all too well, but I feel like they're somewhat my responsibility."

"_I know personally that the team is willing to open up to you, but it really is you, Miss Lucy, that is letting The Femme Fatale control your heart."_

"I just don't want to get hurt again."

"_I don't quite know this story, Miss Lucy, but if you would like to tell me about it one day, I will be glad to listen. But opening up your heart is the first step to making friends and bonds and trust."_

"I don't want to make friends, Jar. The last time I did, we all got hurt."

"_Those were very different situations, Miss Lucy. It was years ago, when things were tough. It's now time to stop being The Femme Fatale for a little while, and to let Lucy open up her heart and allow people to trust and love you."_

Lucy sighed. "I hope no one ends up loving me."

* * *

AN: So this chapter was a bore, wasn't it? Thanks for the review, guest! :) Mm, Lucy being a bitch and letting The Femme Fatale mindset get to the best of her, hmm? Sorry this took a little while to crank out; I just don't like posting a chapter without having the next one done already. Please review and follow because it keeps me motivated and helps me write!

*A direct reference to one of my favorite Stony fanfics, Drowning in a Sea of Stars 3 Go check that out; it's by npeg :)


	6. Chapter 6: Love, Dum-Dum, Pain

JARVIS chuckled. "_Someone is bound to love you, Miss Lucy. It's inevitable."_

Lucy grimaced and sighed. "I guess that's one thing I can't control, hmm?"

"_Very so, Miss Lucy." _Lucy chuckled at the AI's answers and stretched. Her eyes wandered around the spacious living quarters, taking a moment to stare out the windows, out to the views.

"JARVIS? What time is it?"

"_7:43PM, Miss Lucy." _She nods and wonders if her team would wake up today before coming to a sudden realization.

"Hey Jar, will you make sure to scan the files on my desk and send them to Director Fury before he throws a fit?"

"_I will do that, Miss Lucy."_

"Thanks."

Standing, she made her way down the stairs, slowly, as if she was contemplating every step down. Stepping into the gym, Lucy pressed a finger against the light switch and the LED bulbs on the ceiling flickered on. She took the time to stretch and warm up on the treadmill before beginning on her weight training. Bench pressing, curls, sit ups, push ups, pull ups, and all that fun jazz that Director Fury had them do. Might as well catch up on the years I missed, Lucy thought.

An hour may have passed before JARVIS interrupted her. "_Master Tony is awake, and so is Captain Rogers. I thought you'd like to know of that, Miss Lucy."_

Lucy stopped and set the weight back with the rest of them. "Thanks, Jar. I'll be up."

She shut the lights and phased through the ceiling and into the living room where Tony and Captain sat on stools near the island, coffee in each of their hands, both looking drowsy. They didn't even notice when Lucy walked towards them.

"Morning, sunshines! Did you sleep well?" Steve jumps and a bit of coffee splashes onto the island while Tony just ends up looking grumpy.

"Sorry. Are you guys hungry?" Tony grunts what Lucy thinks as an affirmation and Steve is busy cleaning up his mess. Natasha walks in, yawning, with Clint trailing closely behind her doing the same thing. Bruce joins them moments later, looking absolutely disheveled, and Thor comes in without a single word.

"Glad to see everyone bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." Lucy comments, stifling her laughter.

"Shut up." Clint grumbles. Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by JARVIS.

"_Miss Lucy, Director Fury requests your presence at briefing room #8." _Lucy paused and stared up at the ceiling before mumbling an "alright," and leaving the room.

"Don't get yourself shot!"

* * *

**March 24, 2014**

The next day, the team was split up for training. Bruce was in the lab with S.H.I.E.L.D. researchers, Steve in the simulation field, having been moved up from the room for a larger scale battle simulation, Clint in the archery field, Natasha working in the weaponry and arms level with Thor, and Tony in the simulation room for his training. Lucy, on the other hand, was with Dum Dum, figuring out which weapons would work best for her. She had a great deal of experience with revolvers and some semis during the Wars, and so they decided on a semi to start with.

"You know, I knew you back in the day, Lucy." Dum Dum says, loading his own semi-automatic.

Lucy looked up after jamming the cartridge in. "Did I know you?"

"No. I was there when they gave you the first serum. You were a cute little baby." Dum Dum says, chuckling a bit.

"Was I really? Did you expect me to turn into a heartless killer?"

"I knew you were going to be a great killer, but I didn't expect you to become a phaser. You're not heartless, either," Dum Dum argues, taking a shot at the target 500ft. away and making a bullseye. "You were just doing what you had to do and Fatale had no emotion behind it like everyone else."

Lucy chuckled bitterly and shot, pulling back the slide within the next second and shooting again, the first one making it through Dum Dum's shot and the second one following closely.

Dum Dum barked out a laugh before slapping Lucy on the shoulder. "You haven't lost your touch, have you?"

She laughed and shrugged before he spoke again: "Let's get back to the simulation room and see what Stark is up to."

* * *

They were just in time; Steve had finished up his simulation, Tony had just come out of the room, Bruce was back from the lab, Natasha and Thor back from the weaponry, and Clint back from the field with his bow and arrows on his back.

"Hey! You're back! Good, now we can get started on _your _simulation, Lucy."

Lucy groaned and reached into her pocket for the magazine of rounds that Dugan gave her before sending her off into the room.

"You got yourself a weapon, hmm? You know how to use it, twinkletoes?" Clint teases.

She turned on her heels and without a single thought, shot at Clint. Her round pierced the dense wall, just millimeters away from Clint's head. His eyes were wide and full of shock as she smirked while everyone stared with the same expression as the archer's.

"Of course I can."

She stepped into the white hallway and sighed before making her way down the hall.

"This time, you're allowed a weapon, so the opponents will be more challenging than yesterday, even though they seemed to melt like butter under your fingertips."

Lucy laughed. "They were a challenge, even if I made them seem like they weren't." she murmurs, before spotting the first eight or nine and taking them down. When she ran out of rounds, she punched them as they shot her down, ripping out some of her suit in the process after repeated assault.

"You need a better suit. What's that made of? Plastic?" Tony asks over the intercom.

Lucy grunted as a droid took her down and she smoked it, her timing getting quicker as she was down to ten seconds for molecule control. "Two layers of Kevlar. And polyester. So yes."

She pushed the droid off of her and looked around before hopping onto her feet and moving on.

"Only two layers?"

"It's just a prototype, Stark. There's a reason why there's polyester involved. _FUCK_!" She yelled the last bit, feeling her arm get pierced and shot.

Turning swiftly, Lucy kicked whatever had just hurt her and beat it to a pile of metal and wiring before walking faster as she changed out the magazine of rounds.

"Did you just say polyester? Are you kidding me?"

Lucy laughed as she sucker punched a droid and elbowed another before shooting the rest of them down. She huffed a bit before answering Tony.

"I mean, at least it isn't cotton, right? I'm sure the new one," she paused and turned to see a droid at least a foot taller than her. "Will be more promising."

Launching herself at the robot, she tackled it, knocking it down before it grabbed her arms and burned them. A sharp kick to its chest and a couple rounds at its head got the job done and she neared the exit.

"I'll make sure that it's at least ten layers of kevlar and that new liquid metal stuff."

"What's that?" Lucy asks as a grenade lands near her feet.

She phased into the air before it exploded and Tony continued with his explanation of what the new bullet proof material was. Five droids of various sizes ambushed the girl as she struggled to win.

"Yeah, so it basically hardens on impact, and…"

Her elbow dug into the droid that was strangling her and shot its face before throwing another over her shoulder before digging her heel into its neck.

"The thing about that, is it actually has the tendency to…" The last three shot at her already burned arms and she hissed.

"Can. You. Not. Do. That?" she grunts, shooting each of them to stun them before she smoked each droid. "Sheesh."

The door slid open and shut behind her, the smell of burnt plastic filling the room.

"Nice work, Lucy. I'm liking the semi-automatic for you."

"I'm definitely switching out for an automatic pistol tomorrow." Lucy says as a man in white comes in and cleans her up, wrapping both of her arms up with bandage. She crinkles up her nose at the strong smell of isopropyl alcohol and the sting of it on her shoulder.

"At least you got a weapon today, huh? How does it feel?"

"Feels like war."

* * *

"Things. Are. Hard. Deal. With. It. Lucy."

With every word, Lucy fired a shot at the target 100ft. away, taking a second to pull back the slide each time. The rounds hit the target either bullseye or off by a centimeter, a groan releasing from her lips as she saw the results.

"Fucking. Hell. Why. Can't. You. Do. Anything correctly?"

Her rounds went through the same spot every time and she dropped the gun, letting it drop to the grass with a light, dull thud. Lucy groaned and ran her fingers through her hair before digging through her pocket and pulling out a magazine of rounds.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Lu."

Turning on her heels, she saw Bruce, standing shyly with his hands in the pocket of his khakis, a navy blue dress shirt tucked into them. He made his way towards her and bent down to pick up the gun before handing it to her. She took it gratefully and pocketed it before toying with the cartridge.

"We can't be perfect, you know? We're all human, even if some of us are more special than others and more skilled in fighting." he says, a smile tinting his voice as he elbowed the girl softly. She smiled but sighed.

"I expect myself to be perfect, and so do the people around me."

"We don't expect you to be perfect at all. We expect you to be you. I think you mean, the people _did _expect you to be perfect," Bruce corrects, staring out towards the target.

"Have you ever handled a gun before, Dr. Banner?"

"It's Bruce, by the way. And no, I haven't."

"Do you wanna take a shot at it?" Lucy asks, pausing a moment before laughing at her own joke. Bruce smiled and chuckled.

"I don't know how; you know that."

"I'll teach ya," Lucy says, taking the gun from out of her pocket. She handed it to him and he fumbled with it.

"So you gotta first check if the cartridge has any rounds in it. Turn it down and check, like this. Okay, good. Now pull the slide back, alright good. Now," she says, forming her hands as if she had a gun in her hand, "grip it like this. Tight. Tighter! Okay, your hands are shaking, and just relax a little, just so your grip doesn't quiver. Awesome, but you, no, not- okay, like, wait-"

Lucy laughed and wrapped her arms around Bruce and he tensed. Her arms came around and her hands wrapped around his, adjusting his hands so that they were in the correct form. She giggled from behind him and murmured words against his back, so muffled that he didn't understand any of it.

"Now put your index finger on the trigger, and pull."

The shot didn't hit the target at all and Lucy let out a laugh. "You need to have a firm grip, mister! Let's try it again, and this time, aim, you dummy!"

Bruce laughed and focused more, forehead creasing as she pulled the slide and he pulled the trigger. The shot landed just a few inches away from dead center. Lucy let go and looked at the doctor with excitement written all over her face as she clapped.

"That was awesome! You have a knack for shooting! You should try it without me." she says, smiling wide as she stepped back.

Bruce took a deep breath and checked the magazine before pulling the slide, aiming, and firing. The shot wobbled a bit, but was closer to bullseye than the last one.

"That's so cool, Bru! You're, wow, you're really good!"

"I learned from the best." Bruce chuckles.

"Of course you did, Bru. Nice job. You can keep practicing! Go for it!"

Bruce smiled at the endearment but hesitated. "I'm actually on my way to the lab."

Lucy looked a little disappointed, but smiled just a second later. "Okay! I'll be around!"

She turned and faced towards the main buildings, leaving Bruce and her semi behind her.

"Lucy, don't you want your gun back?"

She didn't turn, but smiled. "Keep it, Bruce. It might come in handy one day, when you decide the other guy needs a break." She walked, the distance between them getting larger as Dr. Banner looked down at the weapon.

It was a plain-looking thing, simple except for the stamp on the side of it. He smiled.

"To Bruce, for when he needs it the most. -Lucy."

* * *

"Whatcha doin', Lucy?"

Lucy looked up from the tablet that was on the table and smiled sheepishly.

"Playing Family Feud. You should come play with me!" she says, patting the seat just to the right of her on the couch. Clint sat down and smiled, looking over her shoulder until she slid the tablet so it was between the both of them.

**Name a beverage that would be served at a kid's birthday party.**

"Soda! Of course!"

"Yay! Let's play this round."

"Okay, so what else? Milk?"

"Why the hell would-I take that back, never mind."

"What else?"

"Juice."

"No! Punch, probably." They won the round and high-fived, the game moving onto the next question.

**Name the most uncomfortable place you've ever slept at.**

"Air vents in a building."

Lucy laughed. "We can't use that. How about a bus?"

"Damn. They got it." The family soon lost, and the chance was given to Clint and Lucy with only one answer left.

"Answer #6…"

"A desk."

"FUCK!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Next time!" Clint says, determined.

* * *

"Hey, Clint?"

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Do you think you're good enough for yourself?"

He looked at the girl curiously, questioning her words.

"As in, are you satisfied with the person you are?"

Clint paused and looked up in thought.

"I've never once thought I was good enough. And I don't think it'll ever happen, really. I think it's in human nature to criticize ourselves."

"We're our own biggest critics." they murmur together.

"I don't think I'll be satisfied, ever. I know I should be grateful, but I only see the negatives and the bad. I'm grateful, but not enough for what my life is."

"Well, the first step to solving a problem is always realizing that you have a problem."

Clint chuckled. "Do you think you're good enough for yourself, Miss Lucy?"

She shook her head no. "I won't ever be good enough for myself. I know a lot of people who used to look up to me, but I don't see myself as more than someone who deserves to go to hell."

"We can fix that."

Lucy grimaced before smiling. "It doesn't work."

"I think you've been fighting battles alone for too long, don't you think? This is going to be one we're all going to help you win.

"You deserve to win this one."

* * *

"TONY!"

The genius looked up and cut off the gas to his torch, pulling it away from the pieces of metal he was welding. He smiled when he saw the new recruitment almost bounce into his lab, almost forgetting that his lab was impossible to get into unless you had the right fingerprint or eyeball.

"Hi Tony! Whatcha doin'?" she asks, leaning against the table he was working on.

Tony lifted his mask and smiled. "Fixing up MK43. What do you need?"

"Do you need help? Is this the last thing you need to do?"

He blinked, wondering who this person was, and what they did to the aloof recruitment that was just in the simulation room, beating the shit out of his androids. "Um, yeah, actually. This is the last thing I need to do. But it's not welding well."

"Maybe I can help? Hold those parts together. No, with gloves. You'll burn yourself. Okay, ready?" Tony nods and he almost feels the two pieces vibrating against each other. Within the blink of an eye, the two pieces are fused together almost seamlessly.

"Impressive. What do you need?"

Lucy smiled, a sparkle in her eye. "You wanna have a drink with me?"

* * *

An hour later, Tony was totally sober, much to his surprise, and so was Lucy, not surprisingly. They had only moved down to the living room and brought out glasses and ice before Lucy had started to ask questions about the different kinds of liquor he had.

They had taken a seat by the island, side by side while their glasses were halfway full of Bailey's, Lucy's choice for now.

"Tony, you know how strange it is to see you without your reactor?"

He paused and realized what she was referring to.

"Oh. Is it weird? Should I put it back in for fun?"

Lucy shook her head vigorously and laughed. "It's weird, but I don't think you should put it back in there for funsies." She clapped a hand over her mouth after hearing herself say 'funsies' and Tony reacted with a loud guffaw.

"That's cute. Your little slang words."

Lucy frowned and continued. "I'm glad it's not the only thing keeping you alive though, Tony."

Tony sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I guess." He circled his glass, the ice tinkling on the sides of the cup.

Lucy picked hers up and downed the rest of it, quietly smacking her lips afterwards as Tony stared wide-eyed.

"You up for some new stuff?" she asks, standing up and making her way towards the fridge.

"Uh, um, I, uh, huh?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." she laughs, pulling out a green bottle and two shot glasses with the same logo as the one on the bottle.

"What's this?" Tony asks, taking the bottle and reading the label.

"Korean soju." Lucy states, sitting down and setting one glass down in front of him. "So in Korea, we don't pour our own drinks. We pour each other's drinks."

"What if you're alone?"

"You never drink this stuff alone."

"But what if?"

"Then you take the bottle, and you take it straight from the damn thing."

Tony laughed as Lucy smiled, breaking the seal and pouring him some before he took the bottle and returned the gesture.

"But either way, you shouldn't drink alone, Tony. No, don't drink at all. Don't you dare. Unless I'm around throwing shots down my throat, then you shouldn't."

Tony smirked and picked up his glass.

"Ah, ah," Lucy says, stopping Tony from tipping the contents into his mouth, "and then you gotta cheers! For the first shot, at least. You have to say 'gunbeh!', which is basically 'cheers' in Korean."

"Gunhae?"

"Gunbeh."

"Goonbae?"

She laughed. "Gunbeh."

"Gunbeh?"

"Gunbeh!" Their glasses clinked together and they drank, making faces afterwards at the taste.

"That's not bad." Tony says after a while, releasing his sour countenance.

"It's pretty bad. It's an acquired taste, really." Lucy counters, pouring him another while he did the same.

Four more glasses full went by, and Lucy decided it was enough.

"I'm not going to get you drunk, alright?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

Lucy chuckled, bitterness coming through in the low laughter. "I don't trust myself."

"We can fix that." No, you can't. I've tried, and failed every time, Tony.

Instead of telling him what she was thinking, Lucy smiled.

"Okay, I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

"JARVIS? Do you know where Nat and Thor are?"

"_Miss Romanoff is in the weaponry and arms room, again. She seems to be very occupied. Mr. Odinson is with Miss Foster in Times Square."_

Lucy frowned. "I guess I'll spend some time with them later."

"_You may have forgotten about Captain Rogers, if you plan to spend time with all of the team, Miss Lucy." _

Lucy smiled and shook her head no. "I didn't forget. Make sure Mr. Rogers sees the note on his bed, please?"

"_Of course."_

* * *

"Hi Steve, I wanted to make it up to you for my recent behavior. I'm a little stoic, and I'm sorry, but you wanna come walk with me at the park? 0400 sharp, got it?"

Steve's brows furrowed at the message and he didn't recognize the handwriting, either. It wasn't the best calligraphy, but it wasn't the work cursive either.

"_It's from Miss Lucy, Captain Rogers." _Steve visibly jumped and dropped the note. Even after two years of living at the Avengers Tower, he _still _wasn't used to the AI's intrusions. "_I apologize, sir for the sudden intrusion, but it's currently 3:50. And it takes twenty minutes to get to the park by car."_

"Thank you, JARVIS." Steve smiles, picking up the note and tucking it into his jacket before making his way out.

He jogged the whole way there and made it just in time, spotting the girl staring out the lake silently, hands tucked into a leather jacket just like his.

"Hello, ma'am. Care to join me on a walk?" Steve asks, approaching Lucy.

Turning her head, she smiled and laughed a bit.

"I believe I was the one who sent the invitation?" Lucy says, hooking her arm around Steve's left arm when he bent down in an offer to escort her.

They walked in step, the pace slow and calming.

"You wanted to make up your behavior with me. Why?" Steve soon asks, making Lucy genuinely smile for the first time.

"I've been a bitch to everyone since I've joined, and especially to you. And a team needs bonds, and although you guys have one amongst yourselves, I realized that I'm not allowing myself to open up and do that for us. As seven."

"No one minds about your attitude, Lucy. It's just the way you are, really."

"No, it's not the way I am, Steve. It's the way Fatale is, not me. And I want you guys to like me as Lucy, not Fatale. But I don't want friendships." she quickly adds. Steve frowned.

"Why?"

"I hurt people the closer I get to them, and the last time I had a friend, I lost them after hurting them."

"But that was Fatale hurting them unintentionally, _not _you."

He had a point.

"We're going to fix that, Lucy." I've tried, Steve. It's never worked before…

"Do you want to feed the ducks*?" Lucy asks, keeping her thoughts to herself and distracting herself with the ducks approaching in the lake.

"Huh?"

She stopped and reached into her other pocket, coming up with a paper bag full of bread crusts.

"I never liked bread crusts and neither did Thor, so I thought it would do us some good if we saved the leftovers and fed them to the duckies." Lucy explains, cheeks flushing when she realized she called them 'duckies'.

Steve smiled and took the bag from her open hands and unrolled the bag before taking a handful and tossing it at the ducks. They excitedly stepped onto land and approached the two with interest after seeing the other ducks eat what was thrown at them.

"Ahhh!" Lucy squeals, a duck biting at her jeans. "Stop it! No, here!"

Steve laughed loudly over her screams and held his stomach, the girl's reaction and squeals overly entertaining.

"HEY! NO FEEDING THE DUCKS! DON'T YOU SEE THE GODDAMN SIGNS?"

Steve stopped laughing and Lucy stopping squealing to stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Run!"

* * *

"I miss you, a lot." Lucy murmurs, sitting by a headstone in the ground.

She patted the metal next to her, brushing away the pebbles that lie on the lettering. She sniffled and fixed the roses in the plant holder embedded into the ground to try and keep her emotions at bay. It didn't work.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to leave me. Do you know how many times I told you that? And yet you still didn't listen, you ass."

A tear fell on the iron plaque, followed by many more. They glistened in the slow setting New York sun, reflecting on the life that Lucy and the man under the ground lived.

"I told you my biggest fear was being alone, truly alone. I told you that I was afraid of you dying before me. And then you went ahead and made my biggest fears come true," Lucy murmurs, voice shaky from emotion. "But I guess it wasn't your fault, huh? It was all government planned."

"I promised that I would never work for the government ever again, and here I am. Working under S.H.I.E.L.D., working under the government. It's all in good favor, I suppose. If I'm here, then you must have let me, right?" She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Are you going to make the skies clear tonight and make me happy?"

She stopped talking afterwards, enclosed in her own thoughts until disturbed by a stampede of footsteps, ones that didn't bother to try and respect her presence. Ones that reminded her of warriors.

Lucy looked up and the corner of her mouth quirked up for a split second. "How did you guys find me?"

"Your phone has a, um, tracking device."

She nods quietly and gestures towards the space in front of her. "Might as well sit, no?"

* * *

"Who are you visiting?" Steve soon asks, looking over at the headstone and reading aloud, "Timothy Daymo. March 23, 1914-August 1, 1998. A war hero, fighting for his country, and for his love." Lucy smiled and picked away the rock embedded into the 'O' in 'hero'.

"He's a close friend of mine. We fought a lot of secret missions back then. I did the dirty work and he knocked 'em dead." she chuckles, grinning at the plaque.

"Um, how, uh, did he, um,"

"He was actually a subject of the Infinity Formula. And he died trying to save me from that government facility," she explains, saving Clint the trouble of asking. "Dumbass."

"What were you two?"

"Close friends. Brother and sister. Partners in crime. Fighting partners during both wars. Sparring partners. Everything." Lucy whispers the last part, emotions getting to the best of her. "I wish he was here with me still. I mean, of course I do. But if he saw me now, he would wonder why I got so soft. He would fix every little battle technique and then slap me upside the head for being stupid. And then I would elbow him, and then we'd wrestle to...sorry. It's not something you guys would like to hear more about."

She took a deep breath and shook her head, as if she was shaking away the emotions like they were flies.

"The government killed him. I vowed never to be involved with them for as long as I lived, but oh the irony, hmm?"

They were all silent after that, the setting sun going down the horizon even slower. It was as if there was something holding it up. After all, it was only 6PM.

"It's quiet up here." Lucy looked up and saw Tony smiling at her.

"Uh, yeah. It's a little place I call home when actual home gets tough. When life starts acting up again and becomes a bitch I come up here and watch the sun set."

"That sounds nice."

"It's a lot nicer than life. Up here, you realize that there's beauty even in darkness."

Lucy smiled and looked up at the clouds. "I'm glad we spent some time together you guys." She shifted her gaze to the four men that she bonded with and grinned before looking back up at the fluffy masses in the air.

"You're welcome home any time you'd like, guys."

* * *

AN: Ah…I don't know about this chapter. I had a hard time writing this one for some reason. I have no motivation currently. Next chapter should be more exciting! _But, _I had fun writing the little Steve+Lucy, Tony+Lucy, Clint+Lucy, Bruce+Lucy. Please review and follow! I don't know if this is really bad, because I get no feedback at all, other than the one review I got a little while ago. I'm purty sure you can review as a guest, so don't be a ghostie! Let me know if you have any suggestions or if it's really, really bad. ;) Thanks for reading so far!

Before I go, I'm going to start putting up a QOTC (question of the chappie) which is: What was your first impression of Femme Fatale and/or Lucy?

*I got this idea from my friend "Ariadne". Keep that name in mind you guys…


	7. Chapter 7: HYDRA, the Past, Walking

**March 28, 2014**

The day began with Director Fury's booming voice ringing over the intercoms.

"Avengers are to be in briefing room #8 in fifteen minutes."

I groaned and smiled hearing Tony curse loudly in his room.

"Why are we doing this so early in the morning?!" Natasha screams, sounding like she was about to punch a hole in the wall. I laughed.

"I was planning on sleeping in, Fury!" I yell, laughing through my words.

"Criminals don't give a damn whether or not you want to sleep in, and neither do I."

"Sometimes I really hate you, Director." I grumble quietly.

Everyone stepped out of their rooms at different intervals, but all within the same two minute time period, grabbing their designated mugs and filling them with coffee before heading down to HQ.

It must have been a pretty funny sight to see all of the Avengers plus one walking across the campus in pajamas looking lethargic with cups of coffee so full it was almost spilling over. Steve in his S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt and checkered pajama bottoms identical to Tony's, Thor's, Clint's, and Bruce's. Natasha was wearing the same dark gray shirt as Clint and a pair of black terry shorts. I giggled.

"What are you laughing about, hmm?" Tony asks, nudging my elbow. I took a sip of my coffee and smiled.

"Nothing." I answer, shrugging and looking around the campus.

"That look definitely isn't nothing." Clint teases.

"It's nothing!" I insist, voice raising an octave. Bruce chuckled and Thor let out a boisterous guffaw.

The door shut behind us after we stepped into the briefing room. We all took our spots, Steve taking the head of the table while I took a spot next to Tony. Fury was waiting for us, declaring, "You're two minutes early," as he stared down at his watch.

"Whoop dee doo." Tony grumbles, still annoyed that he had to wake up this early.

"Slam it, Stark. We have things to talk about."

"What's going on now, Director?"

"First of all," Director Fury says, turning to me, "your suit is ready." I grinned as he continued.

"Secondly, we're flying you guys out there tonight, right after the sun goes down. You'll be heading into Seoul, and then we'll split you guys up. Captain Rogers with Thor, Agent Romanoff with Agent Barton, Dr. Banner with Tony and Fatale. From there, everyone will divide and conquer. Clear out as many agents, personnel as you can. We'll send in our agents as needed.

"For now, I want everyone not to wear themselves out. Got it? Great, I'll see you on board tonight." Director Fury made his way out of the room and I sighed loudly.

"Well everything's just hotsy-totsy, isn't it?"

Steve grinned. "Just the bee's knees, don't you think?"

Everyone else burst out laughing and we both frowned. "Oh my god, 'hotsy-totsy'? 'The bee's knees'?" Clint cackles, slapping his hand on the table. Even Thor and Bruce were giggling.

"What's so bad about slang?"

"It's slang that's just as old as you are!"

"And?"

"We're in the 21st century, grandma and grandpa. Get with it."

"Laugh one more time Clint, and you'll be thrown out the window like Tony."

Tony stopped laughing and yelled a 'Hey!' while Clint receded a bit.

"That was cute you guys, I have to admit." Natasha chuckles.

Steve and I glanced at each other with matching frowns, knowing we had lost this battle.

* * *

"Do you like it? Does it feel okay?"

"Do you need any adjustments? What about the utility belt? I thought you might need it."

I smiled, looking at myself in the mirror before getting a feel of the suit as I moved around. It was as soft as velvet on the inside, if not, softer, but I knew that it was stronger than steel by a long run. It moved with me and the unique molecular bonds of it (as I learned,) was designed to help me move through any kind of extremes. The utility belt was the best part; it had multiple pockets and crevices, and I knew they would be useful.

"It's truly amazing, Tony, Bruce. Thank you. I really, really appreciate it. I love it." I sigh, a smile on my face as I looked back at them. They returned the smile before Tony spoke again. "Will you, uh, test it out for us?"

In the blink of an eye, I phase into the air, and it's as easy as if I wasn't wearing anything. I compact myself back, and smile. "It's fucking fantastic."

Bruce laughed at my word choice and Tony patted my shoulder before we were shooed out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. researchers.

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry and arms room contained more firearms than I had ever seen before, ranging from simple revolvers to crazy machine guns and alien-looking mobile cannons that I didn't know the use for. Looking around, I spotted cartridges and cartridges of rounds and I picked up a few, tucking them into the pockets of my belt.

"Better have at least two of these, too." a voice says, and I noticed someone standing next to me.

"Thanks, Dugan. What are they?"

"One's a tear gas and the other is a frag grenade." He explains, looking around to find something as I tucked them into my belt.

"Here. You said you wanted an automatic, right?" I peered over at Dugan as he slapped an automatic rifle into my palm. "You're gonna need it."

"Thank you, Dugan."

"What are those? Why do you have a bunch of lipsticks?" I chortled.

"Those aren't lipsticks. Well, those are _Fatale's_ Lipsticks, but they're _not_ lipsticks, I assure you." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Basically, they're bombs, only what happens is when I throw it, or when it's thrown, everything within a half of a mile radius turns into water molecules. Unless you're in contact with adamantium, you're turning into water." Dugan barked out a laugh and slapped by back.

"That's fucking awesome, Lucy! How does that work?"

"I don't thoroughly understand it either, Dugan. And sometimes things that you don't understand ought to be left not understood."

"That's true, little wise one." He laughs, handing me a six-inch switchblade. I tucked it into the strap on my calf before taking one last look around.

"I think that should be alright."

"Considering that you can fry or freeze them to death," Dugan says with a smile.

"Don't get yourself killed, little wise one."

* * *

Leaning against the counter, Lucy stood with a bottle of soju, elbows resting on the granite. Her hands quivered slightly as she cut the end of her cigar and she struck a match against her boot before holding the flame against the end of the roll. A puff of smoke was released into the air and Lucy smacked her lips, savoring the taste before taking a swig from her bottle. Her nose crinkled at the contrasting tastes but shook her head once before puffing once on the cigar.

"I thought you can't drink soju alone, Lucy."

She looked up and smiled once she saw Tony walking towards her. Tony had his eyebrows raised at the sight of her; a cigar hanging out of her mouth, a bottle only a third full of alcohol in front of her, a black suit that fit her like a glove and utility belt obviously full of weapons and deadly tools.

"And I told you that when such a time comes, you drink it straight from the bottle." she replies smoothly before taking another sip.

"You smoke?" Tony asks incredulously. Lucy laughed.

"Only cigars if I get nervous."

"You get nervous?"

Tony picked one off of the counter and inspected it. "Is this Cuban? How'd you get this?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered, Tony." she says, a smirk on her lips.

Natasha walked in, followed by Bruce, then Thor, and Clint. Natasha furrowed her brows and scanned the image of Lucy.

"Stark. Did you give her all of this or what?"

"Or what," Lucy answers, "it's not a common thing; don't worry. You can have that, if you'd like, Tony."

After Tony got a puff of the cigar, Steve stepped in and scrunched up his face. "You shouldn't smoke, Tony. It's really not good for you."

Clint scoffed and watched as Lucy took a sip of whatever was in the green glass bottle. Steve looked over and his eyes widened. "Did you somehow peer pressure her into this?"

Tony gaped, "Why do you guys think it's me pushing her into this?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm nervous. This is what I do. Have been since the 20s."

"Does any of this affect you?" Bruce asks, watching as a puff of smoke was released from her lips.

"Used to before the second serum," she says, and Steve raised his eyebrows, "but I enjoy the taste now. It's calming."

She tossed the empty bottle into the trash and it hit the bottom with a clang. "I don't do this often. I haven't, since '99, when I realized I wasn't in the fifties anymore."

Everyone grimaced and Lucy looked around and laughed. "No need to be awkward. We're all friends here, right?" Their eyes widened while Thor smiled.

"Indeed, fatal maiden...Lucy."

* * *

"Oh dear…" I groan, feeling the change in pressure as we ascend.

"You good? Need a Dramamine?" Bruce offers, and I shake my head no.

"Doesn't do me any good, but thanks anyway." My leg involuntarily shook and I stared out the window to check out what was going on. Nothing.

"Why don't you tell us about Korea, Lu?" I turned my head back and saw everyone with their focus on me. I made a face. "Um…"

"Tell us about what's cool there. You know, what's...cool." Clint snickered at Tony's word choice and I smiled.

"It's, uh, cool. Quite literally, during this time of year. It's crowded, but I like it that way. It makes me feel at home. It's like San Diego, near the borders?" I pause and wonder what to say next. "It's a beautiful place. I would choose to live there than be here, if I were to live a normal life." Tasha smiled.

"And the place doesn't sleep," I laugh, getting everyone to smile. "Nothing closes, honestly. Here, things close around 6-8PM, but there, everything closes at different times. Nothing really gets quiet until 4AM and then people decide to go home."

"Sounds like you were a party animal." Clint jokes. Tasha jabbed him in the ribs.

"I was, kind of. I like the night and darkness. But I stayed out a lot when I lived there. I only did for a year back in 2000, but it was enough for me to feel like I belonged there."

"Have you been to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base over there?"

"I stopped by during my recent visit."

"God, I hope they speak English."

"Some do, and some don't. I'll be sure to translate for you guys if we run into any trouble." I assure, grinning a bit.

"You've gotten so much nicer over the past month and a half." Clint comments. I grimaced a bit.

"I've been trying. But that goes away during missions, so," I explain, elongating 'so', "just be aware of that." Natasha laughed.

"You've gotten amiable, Tasha." I note, looking towards her. She stiffened. "I have not." The rest of us scoffed and she gave in, putting on a faint smile.

"You're prettier when you smile, Tash. Just remember that." I add, watching her cheeks color slightly.

"_Femme Fatale, please report to the med deck immediately." _I paused and looked up at the intercoms in confusion. I stood slowly, eyes still focused on the speakers. "Alllright then? I'll be back," I murmur, "I hope."

Pushing in my chair, I moved over to the door and it slid open with a satisfying _whoosh, _and shut with a _tsss. _I didn't know why I was needed up there, but who knows, I guess. I looked around before phasing through the levels and into the med deck where I was greeted by some para-agents, which are basically agents that are certified paramedics.

"Lucy."

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw the lead doctor motioning me to come over. I walked over and he drew the curtains before handing me a small stack of files. "What's this?"

"These are the files of the Avengers' health records. I've been instructed to give them to you by Director Fury. I'm definitely not supposed to give them to you because of HIPAA, unless you're a doctor working with them alongside me. But you're not a doctor in the first place, so…" His tone was mocking and I narrowed my eyes. "Are you questioning the years of studying I did in the twenty years between the World Wars? Are you genuinely questioning the years I took out of my life to do exactly what you're doing for the hospital currently?"

He didn't even flinch. "All of your records are gone and deleted. So to answer your questions, yes, I am questioning it." I scoffed. "I'll run that by Director Fury and have that cleared, alright?" Now he looked scared.

"I'll be going now." I say, drawing back the curtains and making my way out. My boots clopped against the tile as I walked out to the main reception of the med deck before phasing through the levels and back into the room where the rest of my team was asleep, soft snores arising from a few. Smiling, I took my seat in between Bruce and Thor as Bruce turned in his chair sleepily to face me. "Hey Lu. What's up?"

"Not much." I reply, setting the files down on the table before picking up the one on the top. He reached for one and I slapped his hand away. "Ah, ah. These aren't for you, sir."

Bruce laughed and leaned back against the back of his chair. "What are those?"

"Files that are for my eyes only. So get back to dreamland, sleepyhead."

He complied without another word and I glanced up to see Natasha about to open one. My eyes bulged and I jumped out of my chair, ninja-rolling* on the table to get to her and yanked it out of her hand as we landed on the ground with a loud crash. I grimaced, knowing that they would wake up from the noise.

"What has occurred to Lucy and Natasha?" I groaned, knowing that just Thor's booming voice would wake the rest up.

"Geez, Lu. What's so important about that file, anyway?" Natasha chuckles, offering me a hand up. I took it gratefully and stood, seeing Bruce hang onto the files so no one else would touch them. I walked around to my chair as six pairs of eyes watched me take the files that Bruce handed to me. "Thanks."

"What are those?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow and looking disheveled.

"Nothing for your eyes, Mr. Stark."

"Can _I_ see?"

"No one is authorized to look at these files except for I. And even I was questioned before given the privilege." I add, plopping down into my seat. I scanned my eyes around the team and smiled before looking back down at the file and opening it. "You guys can get back to sleep; we won't get there for a couple of hours, even on Helicarrier speed."

"Suddenly sounding like a leader, I see?" Steve asks, a light tone buried under his words. I chuckled. "Only when I know what's best."

Thor leaned back in his chair and yawned. "Will you tell us a story?" I laughed and put down the folder as everyone relaxed into their chairs. Clint propped up his feet on the table and the others followed suit.

"Are you guys serious about this?"

"Go for it."

"_Okay, _um...Alright. I don't have any from my childhood, because I didn't have a childhood, so I'll tell you the stuff I did back when my childhood was _supposed _to take place.

"So it was really weird waking up after being a one-year-old because I was, first of all, not even an average human. I woke up in a baby crib in the body of an 18-year-old, so that was really, really outlandish. I didn't really know how to control my powers so I poofed away quite frequently," Clint chortled and Bruce smiled, "so the government researchers got frustrated.

"They sent me off to…" I paused in thought. I stopped swiveling in my chair and laughed. "I don't even remember anymore. It might have been Germany, but I worked as an officer during day, and served as Femme Fatale during nightfall.

"World War II, I remember more clearly. I finished my licensing as an MD during the summer of 1939, and I was sent back into the government labs during September of 1939 to be a guinea pig for Dr. Erksine's Super Soldier Serum. The first time when I got it back in 1915, he was a real young fellow, but he aged a bit. He was still a nice man, and gosh I was devastated when I found out he was killed. But anyways, that experiment hurt and I still have the marks on my arms to prove it," I say, laughing a bit as I was buried deep in my memories. "It was an interesting experience. I met Dr. Erksine through it and Howard. They weren't as close to me as they were to Captain Rogers, as I learned later. I was a guinea pig, of course." My laughter turned bitter and I shook my head.

"So then I did the same thing. Worked as an officer of the military during the day, and as Femme Fatale during nightfall. I hated when nightfall came around, really. And soon I hated daytime too, because I was instructed to kill more. So I had to work during the day too."

"What did you do, exactly?" Tony asks, once again.

"I'll tell you that another time," I reply before continuing as Thor urged me, jabbing my arm with Mjolnir.

"And then once the war was over, I realized I had served Red Skull, and I didn't kill him because he sent me off to his army. I probably should have snapped his neck, but I didn't. So before he went on that plane and dissolved himself, he sent out his henchmen to smother me with chloroform and shove me into a glass box. And then once they were killed, the United States government found me, and then decided that I should be kept there. I had my files removed by a friend a year later, and now I'm here." I looked around and saw them on the edge of falling asleep and smiled, closing my eyes and messing with their brains before opening my eyes and finding them fast asleep.

Opening the first file, I squinted, spotting Tony's name at the top. I slowly let my eyes scan and my brain process the information given. _Weakened heart, damaged liver, hypotension. _I grimaced and looked up at him as he slept, snoring softly. Setting the file down, I picked up the next one. Banner, Bruce. _Heart rate must be monitored. _I was glad that that was all the safety precautions we needed to take. Barton, Clinton. I snorted. _Anxiety. _Romanoff, Natasha. _Needs to be more careful. _Rogers, Steven... _N/A. _I scoffed and nodded. Odinson, Thor. _Needs to eat more vitamin A and K. _I stifled my laughter and shut the file and set it down on top of the others. Leaning back in my own chair, I observed the team. I wasn't really sure what to expect from this mission or from them even. Would I work well with Tony? Would Bruce get hurt? Are we going to be able to finish this mission? I rested my arms on the table and sighed, unable to get any sleep. My index fingers traced the imprints on the table and hummed out a long note.

"You should be sleeping like the rest of us instead of singing, don't you think?" I looked up and smiled, seeing Steve's sleepy smiley face. "I suppose. But there's this thing called insomnia that won't let me."

"You wanna go for a walk? Fresh air and a little moving usually soothed me when I couldn't sleep back in the day." I smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

The top flight deck was pretty quiet, of course, but the wind blowing made it a chilly night. Steve and I walked alongside each other as he was off to my right. "Ever think about retiring, Lu?" I harumphed at the endearment and sighed. "I've thought about it. Have you?"

"Once or twice before. What are your thoughts?" I smirked as his response, identifying my tone of answering in his reply. "I have mixed feelings about it. I know I can go for another century if I take care of myself. But then again, I'm turning a hundred this year and still working. Do I really want to spend another lifetime doing this?" I paused. "I don't really know. The world needs me...at least I think it does, as it needs the rest of us, but I don't know."

Steve nodded. "Agreed. Do you want to settle down someday and have kids?" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes in thought. "Maybe. It really depends on where the world would be in terms of crime and injustice." He chuckled and I glanced over at him. "Injustice, huh? When did you get so...stereotypical heroine-like?"

This time I actually laughed and Steve joined in just a moment after. "I just do what I feel is right, Cap. It's the best way to go; I've learned over the years."

"You've definitely been in the right direction, Lu. It's a good thing they chose you all those years back."

"I suppose. Do you want to have kids someday, Steve?"

"Maybe. I guess it all depends on what happens in the future. I'm just not ready to settle down." I nod in empathy, running my fingers through my hair.

"I feel like you would be a fantastic mother, Lu."

"And you a fabulous father. Could you imagine though? Any of us becoming parents?" I involuntarily shuddered at the thought and Steve let out a snicker. "Sounds pretty scary, doesn't it?"

"I think we could do it though." I admit, as we make our way back down to the room.

"As a team, possibly." He finally says, as we take our seats and sink into the cushions.

"Will you ask Director Fury if we could get sleeping quarters instead of chairs sometime?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. He smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea, huh?"

"Better than pairing me up with Tony for sure."

Steve laughed.

* * *

AN: Hi you guys! So another chapter, and Lucy's slowly warming up to the team. And turning into more and more of a badass, no? :) This chapter was a little short, so I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed my little tid-bit to the story this time around, and please leave reviews! Constructive criticism on my word choice, grammar, sentence fluency, general likings/dislikings welcomed. Thanks for reading so far!

Before I go, one question: Do you think there should be another love interest for Steve?

*ninja-rolling: say 'Hi' to my inspiration/muse, Kinsley...


	8. Chapter 8: HYDRA, Pain, Comas

**March 29, 2014**

Everyone woke in the morning, or what was supposed to be morning back in New York. 7AM, New York, 11PM, Korea. It was pitch dark outside, as it was midnight in the Asian region. Lucy was first to get up, making her way up to the navigation deck to see where they were.

"We are currently cruising over China, and we'll be landing in about thirty minutes."

"Cool. Thanks, Frankie."

She made her way back down to where the Avengers now were, mugs of steaming coffee in front of each of them as the smell filled the air and they sat blinking sleepily. Lucy took a gulp of the drink before looking around.

"You are way too chipper right now." Clint groans. Lucy laughed. "No I'm not. I'm just as tired, if not more than you guys. Just ready to get this over with."

"When are we going in?"

"An hour after we arrive."

Everyone groaned as Lucy told them the news and looked out the windows.

"It's like, pitch dark outside though." Natasha says. Clint rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." And then received a jab in the gut.

"Best time to attack, really. Taking into consideration of what happened to me way back when." Lucy says, holding the coffee mug in between both of her hands.

"You always tell us about 'way back when' but you never elaborate." Tony whines. She smiled. "Just not ready to."

"We are prepared and look forward to listening to the stories of your triumph, fatal maiden." Thor says. Lucy shook her head with a sad smile. "You're not if I'm not."

* * *

"Everyone in contact with adamantium?" I ask, as we prepare for our assignment. "No?" Natasha says, looking back at me.

"Tasha. I told you to hang onto it." I reprimand as she smiles.

"I have it. Just wondered what your reaction would be."

"I need to make sure that you guys have it. Honestly. In contact with your skin." Everyone patted at their legs for the anklet or calf brace made of adamantium.

"Good. I need to make sure you all have it on contact."

"But you know I'll break mine." Bruce says. I shake my head no. "I tinkered with yours so that it expands with you. Decided that it would be best that I actually dealt with that problem." I explain, making sure the bracelet I had on was secure.

"So what's the deal with the adamantium? Why do we need to keep it on?"

"Please just trust me on this one. I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt by me."

"What if I take it off?"

"Please don't. Have a little faith in me, Cap. I know what we're in for." He sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Alright."

"Fuck. I didn't think through this carefully enough, did I." I curse, suddenly remembering something.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't phase through adamantium or vibranium. It doesn't work." Steve grimaced and handed me his shield from off of his back. "Try it."

I gripped the edge of the metal and blinked. "Shoot. I can't." Everyone looked suddenly tense. "Try holding the straps instead." I did just that and I felt my molecules expand along with the straps. "Holy cow." Clint gasps.

"What? Wha- _shit._" Only the straps were gone and the shield stood in midair, only supported by the thin spread of molecules around it: me.

"Okay. I can do this. I think." I say, spotting my bracelet in midair in the same state as the shield. "Hang onto me." I instruct, rolling up my sleeves after compacting myself.

"Huh?"

"Hang onto me. With your bare skin. God, just do it! Tighter." I concentrated on the movement around me and I soon felt the freedom of the air between my form. My team let out sounds of awe and laughter at the sight of the shield and adamantium bands around their calf and ankles.

Compacting back, they wobbled and lost balance.

"Geez. How the hell do you do this?" Clint asks, holding onto my arm for leverage as he tried to balance himself. I smiled. "Lots of practice."

Director Fury stepped in and looked amongst us. "Try not to get yourselves hurt out there. It'll be brutal, but remember what you're after: kill, kill, destroy the building."

"How are we going to destroy the building?" Clint suddenly asks. I smirked as Nick glanced over at me. "Lucy will take care of that."

"Yes, sir, I sure will." I reply, folding my arms. He gave me a knowing nod before leaving at the room, letting his

The Helicarrier landed onto the landing pad quietly and we all made sure we had everything.

"We'll move out to the harbor in five. From there, we'll take a fishing boat out to sea, and locate where the building exactly is."

I took over from there. "Then we'll do what we practiced and phase into the building. From there, we break up into our groups, divide and conquer. Captain, make sure to assemble us in the middle of the entire building. Catwalks are all across the place, so we'll have to meet up there. Four hours ought to be enough for all of us." I explain, not sure how many agents would be in the building.

"Why do we have to meet at the center?"

"It's the only way I can destroy the building. And we all have to be there, or else." No one asked or else as we moved across the Helicarrier to the plane drop.

"So do agents only come along when it's a safer mission?"

"Yup. Agents only come along when we think of it as a medium to low threat. Otherwise we take over." I nod at the explanation and we approached the back door to the plane as it opened with a distinct hiss and whirr of gears.

The night was frigid, paired with the most air and clear skies to showcase the stars and the constellations created by them. I sucked in the air harshly before sighing.

"I'm home."

* * *

We were all dead silent during the boat ride there, waves crashing roughly and salty mist hitting our faces with little mercy. Every time I licked my lips, it was as if I had kissed a cattle's salt lick and the others agreed upon it too. When the boat came to a slow halt, my fingertips grazed the water softly as I hung my arm over the side of the vehicle.

"You doin' alright, Fatale?" I shifted my gaze towards the person soaking to me and refrained myself from making a face at my code name.

"I've been better. I'm back home and not for the reason I wanted it to be." I explain, standing up and joining my team.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents disguised as fishermen drove the boat and stood at standby in case of accidents and unplanned incidents. Captain loosened his neck with satisfying pops and Hawkeye flexed his fingers around the quiver strap across his chest.

"Will you tell us how we're going to get down in there?" Natasha asks, walking over to stand near me.

"Well I phase, and I'll get us through by phasing."

"How are you going to destroy the building?"

"I can't tell you until the time comes. Nick's orders." Everyone jeered at the ground before an agent interrupted us.

"Captain Rogers, the area is clear and ready for commencement."

Captain nods. "Thank you. Make sure to leave at the same time the rest of the fishermen do, or it'll look more than suspicious."

"Yes, sir. And good luck to you all." We all smile in appreciation before Tony speaks.

"The building is apparently a mile away from here, 9,842 feet under the surface. Think you can handle the pressure?" Tony asks, before laughing a little at the double entendre. I nod. "If I can handle going up into space, I think I'm alright with two miles under the sea."

I look around at the team before shifting my line of sight up to the anemometer; there was no wind and perfect for molecular travel. I raised my eyebrows as I looked back at my team. "Ready? It's...now or never."

They all nod after glancing amongst each other and I smile before tugging on my sleeves. "Hang on tight, like I told you to do."

I took in a deep breath before I felt the air rushing through us. Moving us at a moderate speed towards where the building was, I glanced around us to make sure there weren't any threats near. The number of boats reduced as we neared the border between North and South Korea; there were none by the time we were able to see the marble rock line on the bridge. Soldiers with guns stood by, four on each side, staring each other down with hatred in their eyes.

"Wh-"

"Hush," I whisper, "we'll be caught."

Thor stopped in the middle of his question and I continued to move us. When we hovered just above the building in the water, smack in the middle of the ocean with only a buoy to mark the spot. Perfect.

"We're going down. Hold your breath, because I've never done this. Just yet." I add, lowering us down to the water. "On three. 3!"

I dove us into the freezing water and heard everyone exhale and the air bubbles run through. I had to be quicker. Forcing myself further, we pushed through the steel and landed in a dark room.

"The security cameras don't record sound," I explain, "but they sense all movement. I have to disable them before we can compact again."

"Where are they?"

"There should be very little red lights. They're infrared so we can't do anything. Just, hang on."

I moved us from camera to camera, frying all but the one wire linked to the display so that the picture would still show up on the main control system without alerting that there were intruders. I shifted us to the ground before compacting us, watching as everyone struggled to find balance. I panted slightly and leaned against the wall as I used Tony's reactor as a light source to check out the room.

"Cap, give us the layout."

"Clint, Tasha, move north. Thor? You and I will move east. Bruce, Tony, Lu? Move south."

"Cap, I'm sorry to interrupt," I say, "but the west side, base level two of the building is where Viper resides with her henchmen and upper level agents. It's literally a goddamn ant hill."

"Then do you think we should start there?"

I hummed in thought before shaking my head. "No. We can start at where you want us to be at, but once twenty minutes hits, they'll know. I'll head over there to settle her after the fifteen minute mark."

Captain hesitated as did everyone else. I gave a soft smile. "It'll be okay. I know what I can, and cannot do. If I need backup, I'll call."

"Are you sure you want me to bring in the Other Guy so soon, Cap? I mean, if we're trying to keep our cover hidden as best as we can, maybe I should hold off."

"That's a good idea. Fatale, I think you should give the signal as to when Bruce can begin."

"Okay," I say, Fatale not wavering one bit, "I can do that."

"Alright. Let's go. Up to the catwalks everyone."

Everyone split up into their teams and I nervously clutched at my gun. Once the sub-teams were in the general direction of what we agreed upon, all but my group got to work. It would be a little while before we could do anything due to the amount of damage we would do to the mission, moreover blowing our cover. I looked over the edge carefully and watched as agents passed by, talking into their earpieces with utility belts full of weapons.

"_Go for it, Fatale._" Captain murmurs into the coms.

"Copy that," I reply, before giving a knowing look to Tony and Bruce. "Let's go. Bruce, stay up here until I give you the word. Tony, we're going down."

Tony and I dropped down to the ground once the coast was clear. Tony looked over at me. "Let's split up. Not too far, but just so we can clear 'em out." I nod and head the opposite direction as Tony's metal boots clang against the concrete.

My finger easily pulls the trigger for each agent I see and the shot lands either in or near the heart each time, every once in a while a shot landing in the head. When I didn't have time to change magazines, I tucked away the automatic before fighting it the old-fashioned way. I got knocked in the nose and put in a chokehold a few times, but got away each time with an agent knocked out cold on the concrete.

"Shoot." I curse, a sudden rush of five heading in my direction with battle rifles fully loaded in their arms. A shower of bullets landed around me, a few hitting my suit and probably leaving bruises that I'll have for a week. A shot or two broke through the Kevlar and penetrated my stomach and arm before letting crimson droplets hit the ground at a steady pace. I narrowed my eyes and raised my hand before all of them dropped in a mass of seizures; it would be enough to leave them in a vegetative state for the rest of their lives.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, miss?"

I swiveled on my heels and came face to face with a rather hefty man backed up by at least ten men with the same, if not, better, firearms than the last batch. Raising my palm again, the men behind him soon fell into heaps as their brains were fried, quite literally. His eyes widened just in the slightest bit before turning to glance at his entourage. A shot rang through the air and the man was not in the least affected by my bullet. He just smirked and began his ambush against me. The hits stung like angry hornets and some caused damage to the suit. I ran at him before sliding down and knocking out his feet before he hit the ground with a resonating thud. A groan rose from his throat before I grabbed his chin and head. The blast from his rifle had me stunned enough to his advantage that he stood, pulling me up by my neck with just one hand. I threw my foot into his crotch and his grip released, allowing me to knock him to the ground, get a hold of my gun before shooting his face. When that method left him just on the verge of seeing the fiery depths of hell, I took a final hold of his head before snapping his neck brutally. I had no compassion when I killed, and it would all come back to me after the assignment.

I stared at the writing men triumphantly before smirking and walking down the hall, back into a full circle only to hear Tony's repulsor blasts and the sound of men running.

"It's time, Bruce. Let 'er rip!" The next thing I heard was the shouts of men, Bruce's heavy breathing, and the distinctive sound of the Hulk yelling "SMASH!" followed by his roars. I grinned.

The sound of men died down along with Hulk, and I soon found myself in front of Tony.

"Took you long enough." I tease. He laughed. "I had more men."

"Whatever. What's everyone's status?" I ask into the earpiece.

"_Hang on!" _was Natasha's response.

"_I'm clear-shit. Nevermind. Give me a sec." _Clint replies.

"_We're clear." _Thor and Captain say. Along with Hulk's groans in the background and the vibrations coming from the ceiling, everyone was alright.

"There's two base levels and another upper level. Hulk is in the upper level, so Iron Man and I will be up there in a sec. Widow, Hawkeye, will you get down to the second base? Cap, Thor, first base? Second base is usually teeming with asses so watch yourselves." I instruct, motioning for Tony to come along.

"_Roger that." _

"_We copy." _

"Good. Let me know if you need help and please don't fuck yourselves up." I tell them, my tone sounding more exasperated than usual. They laughed. "_No promises."_

* * *

The upper floor was in ruins, but there were still men running around. Hulk was in the distant background still tearing up the place while we went ahead and began to take care of the leftovers. I went left this time, and Tony went right.

Men and women began to shoot at me from their tactical and analytical stations as I phased and went around burning, seizing agents. Shots were fired into the air and some landed in the hearts of other agents. Once I compacted, a SWAT team of HYDRA agents rushed in, hitting me with a couple of rounds before my bullets dug into their brains. Though that part was easy, running out of rounds and having to go hand-to-hand was a little trickier, especially with an opponent that was three times heavier than you and must have had recent combat training. He threw me into the ground and knocked the wind clear out of my system and got my ribs to let out a crack that would make a sadist grimace. I cried out in pain before he stepped on my wrist. I phased and pushed into his body before popping arteries, one by one, cracking bones, two by two, before ripping away his aorta and letting him bleed to death.

Phasing out of the corpse, I looked around at the technology in the room. Everything was so advanced and just as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. was. Reaching into my belt, I dug around for a USB and plugged it into a computer. My fingers clicked at the mouse and dragged files of the HYDRA Six into the drive before deleting the data in their system and yanking out the USB. I ran out of the room after leaving a time bomb and heard it explode at my tail.

I joined Tony in his battle against an army of men and women, raising a hand to seize them all into piles of spazzing agents. Tony scoffed and let his arms hang relaxed by his sides.

"Ever wonder if you could make force fields?" I paused and stared at him.

"Like, you control molecules. So don't you think you could make force fields?"

"I've never thought of it. Maybe I'll mention it to Dr. Banner once we get ba-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as the man in question stepped into the area, heaving and still big and green. I tensed and took a step back. My eyes shifted to the hole in the floor before taking a hold of Tony's arm. "Hey Bruce. Did you do alright?" He sniffed and seemed to shrug.

"Okay, cool. Widow, Hawkeye?"

"_Not good!"_

"Cap, Thor?"

"_Ambushed! Cleared base level one, and we're with Widow and Hawk. Not going too well!"_

"We'll be there. Don't get killed in the meantime."

"_No promises!"_

I looked over at Tony and we both nodded. "Bruce, base level two." He grunted and turned before running down to the stairwell. "Let's go, Iron Man. We've got some work to do...and a couple of copy-cats to kill."

* * *

Base level two was a wreck. Even more so than the top level. Fires raged, glass covered the entire floor, and blood and organ matter was splattered on walls, the ceiling, and all across the carpet covering.

Clint was out of arrows and was battling men with his bow and fists and feet. Natasha had run out of rounds and was in hand-to-hand combat with various men and women as fire blazed harder in her eyes than it did in the upper level I set on fire. Cap's shield made metallic noises with every hit and grunted with every move that collided with a body. He was bleeding. Thor swung and with every hit, his hammer clanged an octave or two higher than Cap's shield and caused men and women to fly. Tony was now in the game as I observed, repulsors whirring with every blast as he was attacked from all sides.

I raised a hand and seized agents, one by one so I didn't unintentionally cause damage to my team. They all let out a sigh of relief as men and women fell to the ground in seizures, either choking to death or hemorrhaging to their ends.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Clint gasps, yanking out his arrows from bodies as I handed Natasha the rest of my cartridges.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"You're bleeding, Cap. Shit, you all are. What did I say about not fucking yourselves up?"

"Says the girl with blood dripping down her forehead and cracked ribs." Tony snarks.

I hissed. "Shut the hell up! They weren't supposed to know that." Everyone scoffed and Hulk came down to us with a loud crash.

"Men weren't dead. So I killed the rest." he rumbles.

"Thanks, Bruce."

Cap opened his mouth to speak then stopped, hearing the steps of people heading our way. I phased into the air and watched as five, six, seven stepped into the room calmly. It was HYDRA Six, and Madame Hydra, or what some called Viper.

"I see we are a bit late to the party. But that is quite alright, no? We're here to..._end _the party, per se." Viper purrs. I resisted the urge to laugh at her and watched.

"We're just getting started, my dear." Natasha murmurs, stepping up to her HYDRA version before throwing down a fight. The rest ensued, fights ruthless and competitive. I compacted myself in front of Madame and smiled viciously. She wiped the look of surprise off of her face before smiling back.

"Who are you, my dear?"

"Hell."

I raked my fingernails across her face before throwing a punch at her which she blocked. She knocked me off of my feet and I landed on the ground before she pulled off a few moves of her own. I grunted and jabbed a knee up into her stomach and stunned her before throwing her off and firing shots at her.

Madame returned the shots with what I recognized as venom darts and pulled off a few Matrix moves to dodge them. She was brutal and a challenge. A fist thrown at my side snapped another few ribs and I returned the gesture with a high kick to her nose. She pulled away and I caught a glimpse of her nose pushed in before she held it in pain. Tears from the impact dripped down onto her cheeks.

"Aww, the poor baby got hit?" I taunt, cocking my head. _That _did it. Knocking me off of my feet, she beat me and I beat her in a ruthless round of wrestling. At one point, we got back on our feet and began shooting at each other, either not fazing the other at all, or hitting arms or legs. My bullet finally penetrated her suit and blood spilled from her stomach. Rounds continued for minutes until I ran out. I cursed and phased through the shots.

Still having some left in me, I compacted and she caught me in the side with a sharp jab.

"I don't want you to die so quickly, sweetheart. So I'll let you off in three hours, slowly, agonizingly," Madame murmurs, twisting the dart into my side before whispering, "hail HYDRA."

I phased and the dart didn't, so I compacted quickly before pulling it out and throwing it aside. I moved into her system and clotted, popped, and ripped one vein at a time as her screams of agony filled the slowly silencing room. Her stomach acids dripped into the tissues around it, burning through both her flesh and suit. Crimson spewed from her wounds and I moved up to her upper body. The lungs I punctured and the heart I failed before stepping out of her. There was a worse way to die than to drown or be burned to death, and I had committed it. Committed it I had, and without a single ounce of emotion in my body. Madame collapsed to the ground, murmuring her last words.

"Trust nobody, especially not S.H.I.E.L.D."

I stared at her, cocking my head to the left as she choked and spit up blood.

"_Hail...HYDRA…!"_

A massive weight hit my back and I turned, raising my hand and taking more than a couple of seconds to seize the Hulk's HYDRA version.

We stood silently, staring at the bodies on the ground. I flinched and spoke up.

"We have to get to the center of the building."

* * *

The place was slowly turning to ash as fire raged through. We all stood in the center with Bruce in another man's pants, looking uncomfortable.

"What's the plan, Fatale?"

"Hang onto me tightly, like you have." I command, pulling out a tube of Lipstick.

"What, are you going to reapply your makeup? Because thi-"

"Shut up, Barton and hang on," I interrupt, "hold your breaths. It might be a while."

I uncapped the lipstick and stared at it. "In three, two, one." I threw it and the moment it hit the ground, I phased and everything around us began to melt into water. We hit the surface and everyone audibly gasped for air as I flew them towards land.

"Sorry it took so long." I say, the weight on my arms making it hard for me to continue.

"You did your best."

The pain in my side intensified and I choked when I compacted just a block away from the border. Collapsing to my knees, I huffed and stared at the ground.

"Lucy!"

"I'll be," I let out an involuntary cry, "fine." I took the hand offered in front of me and stood weakly.

"How do we get outta here?"

"I'll do it." I murmur.

"You'll call Fury for us?"

"No. I'll bring us to base."

"You had a hard enough time-"

"Shut your mouth, and hold on to my arms."

* * *

I collapsed again once we got to HQ and had Thor hold me up as we made it into the briefing room while Director Fury stared at us.

"Mission status?"

Captain looked up at the clock. "Mission completed. 0500 Korea."

"Is the building destroyed?"

"Now a part of the Pacific Ocean." I reply, holding my side tightly.

"Were there any survivors?"

"Not that we know of." Natasha answers.

"Fatality rate?"

"100%."

"Numbers?"

"Estimated 2,000." Bruce sighs.

"Substantial evidences?"

"None."

"Except for this," I add, sliding the USB across the table, "contains some crap about HYDRA Six. All other evidence deleted, system destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Bomb."

Nick had no more questions and stared at the blood on the end of it. I grimaced.

"Dismissed."

We all stood up at once and I was on my feet.

Then I wasn't.

* * *

**March 30, 2014: 0517; POV Change**

Lucy collapsed onto the ground and everyone jumped in surprise before rushing over to her. A pool of blood was on the ground, just below her chair as it dripped from the seat, from her side.

"Hurry. Someone pick her up."

"No, don't. I'll be perfectly fine-"

"Hush, Lucy." The girl shut her mouth and her eyes as Steve picked her up and rushed out of the room. "Don't shut your eyes, Lu."

"No need to be in such a hurry, Steve. It's all good."

"This time, it's not all good, Lucy. You're dying."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Steve stared down at her in awe and everyone's hearts dropped just a little.

"Of course not."

"I mean, it's time I get some damage done to myself, you know? I did a lot of damage to the world in the time that I've been alive and a lot of those people I killed don't deserve any of what I did."

"This isn't the time to be suicidal, Lucy, please." The girl laughed weakly and Steve winced as he felt hot liquid seep into the sleeve of his right arm.

"Then what's it time for? Ooh, I know. It's time for me to die, so please stop jogging. I'll be forever happy if I die in your arms." Steve almost stopped in his tracks when she said the last sentence and Lucy, unfortunately, noticed his flustered look. "Was I too straightforward? Doesn't that work for you though, Tony? You know, being blunt?"

Tony was startled and furrowed his brows at her words. Thor tightened his grip around the man as he slumped a little. "What?"

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. Just, if I die, my will is in my room...I updayed ii befoe we leff." Lucy says, words slurring as her eyes drooped dangerously. The team burst through the doors of the hospital. "Lucy, stay with us."

When Steve looked back down, her head was lolling and her eyes were shut; her whole body was limp. He cursed.

A doctor and nurses rushed to her, hooking up IVs, monitors, the works. Medical assistants and physician's assistants rushed at the rest of the team, leading them carefully to beds before beginning thorough examinations. Tony groaned loudly as he was adjusted to lie on his back. Almost everyone was badly hurt and soon on multiple drugs fed through thick IV needles poked into their forearms.

It was complete and utter chaos. Tony fell out of consciousness and into a coma before the doctors and staff decided that he wouldn't even be fit for surgery. Steve had cracked bones and sprains, cuts that bled profusely, and a needle that forced blood into his system. Natasha was unconscious next to Lucy as nurses patched up her sprained ankle and a doctor sutured the cut on her bicep that was identical to Clint's. Clint was in a way worse condition than Natasha; he had four cracked ribs, a bruised sternum, second degree burns on the backs of his hands, and a cut that was sewn up on his bicep. Thor shifted uncomfortably as a doctor wrapped up his arm in bandage and stared up at the IV. Bruce was fast asleep with a slight concussion, but otherwise alright.

"Mr. Stark needs blood now, and fast. The bones in his body are... no, sir... sir, this method…yes, sir." The doctor hung up and the ones who were conscious stared at him expectantly.

"Mr. Stark is in a very vulnerable and unstable state right now. We have no option but to do one thing, and one thing only." The doctor explains, looking nervous. Steve raised his eyebrows. "What's that, doctor?"

"Extremis."

* * *

Hallo! Sorry for the late update, but updates will likely come slower now, at least until the beginning of July. Is the story coming along too quickly?

Ooh, and I think I'll be doing a Not Another Teen Movie fic, so watch out for that as well.

Please review and I'll see you soon (hopefully!)


End file.
